Pièce de résistance
by kelvinng90
Summary: Sequel to Prêt-à-porter. Kendall and Logan left sunny LA for the fashion capital of the world, Paris, to start their new life together. Life has been nothing but good to them until a certain someone from Kendall's past shows up to complicate their recently revived relationship.
1. C'est la vie, mon cherie

**A/N: Hey you awesome people reading this! What's up? :D **

**I have a few things to say before the start of this chapter so here I go. Initially, there was no sequel for my previous fic, ****Prêt-à-porter** and chapter 20 was supposed to end everything. But a day later, following the conclusion of the story, I realized that I was not quite done yet. There are still a lot of areas that I would like to explore with this concept that I've come up with. I immediately jotted down the ideas and I somehow created a flow of events that will take place in Paris and some other places (Kendall and Logan are models here so they get to travel the world, a lot! :P but of course, I can't tell you where *winks*) and how the characters respond to the different circumstances arising out of those events. 

**Based on my experience when writing the previous fic, I find it really helpful to plan the story beforehand, like the plot, characters etc. It saves me from a lot of troubles that I encountered when writing ****Prêt-à-porter**. I can't guarantee that the story will run according to how I plan it since I never know where my creative juices will take me once I start writing. But for now, I hope that everything goes according to plan (pun intended? LOL!) and I really hope you guys will enjoy this story as much as the first one. And I hope that it will be better than the first one, fingers crossed! 

**Okay, enough talking! Here's chapter one of ****Pièce de résistance**! Enjoy ;)

* * *

As the gentle, warm sunlight pierce through the glass panes of The Splendide, one of the many penthouses situated in the famous Rue de Rivoli of Paris, Logan Mitchell's eyes fluttered open. He tried to make out his surroundings, still groggy from having just woken up. His head was resting on something hard yet comfortable, his hands latched onto undeniably soft skin and someone was holding his waist. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes once again, breathing in the sweet scent of the sunlight filled room. _Of course it feels comfortable; that's my man's strong chest! _Logan thought to himself.

Since moving to Paris five weeks ago, there hadn't been a day where Logan can wake up feeling his boyfriend next to him but today, a Sunday to be exact, was an exception. Logan felt lucky, the luckiest man in the world if you would. Kendall Knight, alpha male model and Logan's boyfriend, was now lying beside him. No, Logan was lying _on_ Kendall's bare chest. Now, that sounds way better and sweeter. And to sweeten the deal even more, Kendall was holding Logan, something the smaller boy always enjoyed.

Juggling the various casting calls, go-sees and photo shoots the last five weeks caused Kendall to spend less quality time (read in bed time) with Logan. But it was not like Logan can complain. He was the one who suggested that they come to Paris to start afresh after all and of course, Kendall's reputation as the world's current alpha male model meant that his new agency, Elite Models, will overwork him as much as possible since Kendall was currently a reliable cash cow in the industry. But of course, the 'spending less quality time with each other' situation was not caused by Kendall alone; Logan had a part in it too. Logan's new agency, Ford Models, often sent him out on countless castings and go-sees to see if any clients were interested in booking him for modeling jobs. Although Logan once participated in Paris Fashion Week, his status was nowhere near Kendall's and coupled with the fact that he actually stopped modeling for a brief period of time, Logan was virtually forgotten in the Paris modeling scene. His initial success of booking a major campaign for Louis Vuitton three days after the move to Paris remained his biggest success since settling down. Logan did book several other jobs but they were obviously minor in scale compared to the LV campaign. How can catalogs beat haute couture after all? The answer to that was a no brainer.

Both parties were busy with their own careers, albeit experiencing different heights of success. The busyness and stress caught up with Logan and he got tired and frustrated. It made him long for his boyfriend's touch, to be in the arms of his lover when he wakes up every morning but that longing may be as good as his own wishful thinking or a part of his perfect fantasy since Kendall was always the busier one, rarely found hanging around the penthouse. And whenever Kendall was free, Logan either got callbacks from his agency to go meet with the clients or he had a job offer to complete. But now, it looks like the day Logan longed for had finally come; Kendall had the whole day off and Logan beamed at this thought.

Logan's reverie was broken by a sudden movement on Kendall's part. He felt Kendall nuzzling his hair and also a kiss on his head. Logan was delighted. He proceeded to move his hand from Kendall's chest to Kendall's hands on his waist, intertwining their fingers. Everything felt right at that moment.

'Morning…Logiebear…' Kendall slurred.

'Morning, Kendizzle.' Logan returned the greeting in his squeaky voice.

With his eyes still closed, Kendall reached for Logan's forehead and planted a kiss there. He then pulled Logan further into his embrace, his long legs clamping Logan's conveniently smaller frame, as though Logan was a bolster. Logan continued to lie on Kendall's comfy chest, feeling his warmth and taking in his scent.

'Kendall…' Logan said in a muffled, cute voice.

'Hmm?' There was clear nonchalance in Kendall's tone of voice.

Logan got up from Kendall's chest to find that Kendall still had his eyes closed. He had an idea. He would wake Kendall up. He leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on Kendall's lips. Kendall did not respond. _Okay, time to take it a little further_. Logan thought. He did it again, and again, and again before moving to Kendall's neck. He kissed and licked Kendall's sweet, soft neck. He could hear Kendall moaning. He smiled to himself. Before he could suck on Kendall's neck, Kendall spoke.

'Logan…are you trying to tempt me?' Kendall asked through hooded green eyes.

'No.' Logan replied innocently.

A smirk painted Kendall's face as he flipped Logan onto his back. He was now on top of Logan. Logan let out a small gasp as he was flipped but he liked it when Kendall was being a little rough with him. It always turned him on.

'No, you say?' Kendall's voice was low and sexy.

'No…' Logan continued to tease.

Kendall smashed his lips against Logan's own, who was surprised by the sudden assault causing him to yelp. But both were quickly moaning into the kiss as Kendall's tongue dominated Logan's mouth. At the same time, Kendall's naughty fingers were toying with Logan's semi-hard nipples. Logan was sent into a euphoric state when he was touched by Kendall, which was long overdue. However, Logan's high was cut short when Kendall pulled out of the kiss suddenly. Logan frowned.

'Logie, why are you so naughty?' Kendall asked.

'Look who's talking.' Logan's eyes diverted to Kendall's slender fingers - that were still playing with his nipples - for a moment before looking up again to meet Kendall's gaze.

'You started it.' Kendall smirked.

'Is that so? What you gonna do about that?' Logan challenged.

'What do you want me to do?'

'Hmm…why don't you punish me?'

'Punish you, huh?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Okay, you asked for it, you bad boy you!'

Kendall leaned in towards Logan and continued their kiss, giving Logan's nipples a squeeze that was a little too hard for Logan's liking but it turned him on so much more. Logan was already hard and he wants Kendall to be in him so badly. Logan's hands moved down south as he tugged on the band of his own boxer shorts, pulling them off slowly.

'Impatient, are we?' Kendall teased.

'Mmm…Kendall…just put it in me already…' Logan moaned.

'Ooh…you sound so sexy, babe. Just the way I like it…' Kendall whispered into Logan's ear and nibbled his earlobe after that.

'Kendall…stop teasing me…' Logan pouted.

Kendall kissed the pout away as he eased himself into Logan. In no time, the room was filled with moans, groans, curses and praises thrown out by the two hot male models. When they reached their orgasm, the room was filled with such loud screams that the people from the first floor could hear them. Luckily, their bedroom was soundproofed, so they can scream as loud as they want. Kendall collapsed on top of Logan, spent. Logan was equally exhausted from the incredible lovemaking session. A few minutes later, Kendall pulled out of Logan and pulled him into an embrace, with Logan returning to his original position on Kendall's chest.

'I miss you.' Logan admitted, drawing circles on Kendall's abs with his fingers.

Kendall was confused. 'What do you mean?'

'When was the last time I woke up with you by my side?'

'A long time ago?'

'Thank you very much, Captain Obvious.' Logan rolled his eyes and rolled over to the other side, with his back facing Kendall.

'Hey…you upset about that?' Kendall quickly reached out for Logan, grabbing hold of his arms. The smaller boy didn't seem fazed by it. 'Logie, are you okay? Logie? Hey, I'm sorry.'

On the other side, Logan was shaking, trying his hardest to suppress his laughter. He was only playing a prank on Kendall. When he finally allowed himself to be turned to face Kendall, a full blown laugh escaped him as he took in Kendall's confused features. Kendall's furrowed brows slowly relaxed when he realized that Logan played him. The confused look was now replaced with an evil smile.

'Oh, so you trying to be cute, huh? Trying to be cute with me?' Kendall straddled Logan and tickled him where it was most sensitive, causing Logan to laugh like a hyena.

'Kend…stop…ha ha ha…oh…ahhhh…' Logan moaned as Kendall sucked hard on his neck, leaving a hickey.

'Look, that's your mark for being naughty.' Kendall smirked and gave Logan a chaste kiss on the lips.

'I hate you. You always mark me.' Logan remarked.

'That's because I love you so much I want everyone to know you are mine. And are you sure you want to continue hating me?' Kendall pouted and used his puppy eyes on Logan. It put a smile on Logan's face. Logan can never stay mad at Kendall for long.

'Well…that depends, I think.' Logan teased.

'Depends?' Kendall raised an eyebrow.

Logan nodded.

'What's my lifeline?'

Logan pulled Kendall into an embrace and whispered in Kendall's ear, 'Me.'

Kendall got up from Logan's embrace and smiled at him. To him, nobody came close to the definition of perfect except for Logan. Logan was just perfect the way he was and he love him for that. He felt extremely lucky that he got a perfect boyfriend like Logan. He leaned forward to kiss Logan once again, with the same passion and love they had for each other.

'I love you, Logiebear.' Kendall said as they pull out of the kiss for some air.

'I love you too, Kendizzle.' Logan said.

* * *

'Here's your toast.' Logan said as he placed a piece of toast on Kendall's plate.

'Merci beaucoup, cherie.' Kendall quipped.

The two lovers were having brunch at their luxurious penthouse kitchen after taking a much needed power nap from the second round of their smexy activity which occurred not so long ago. Since Logan was always the better cook, he prepared a simple yet scrumptious meal consisting of French toast, Italian goose salami and scrambled eggs. Yes, Logan was that talented in the kitchen. Kendall helped by boiling water to make some apple flavored tea. The apple tea was Logan's current favorite and he fell in love with it the moment the promoter urged him to taste some when they went grocery shopping about two weeks ago.

'Come here, baby.' Kendall motioned for Logan to sit on the empty space between his legs on the chair.

'No.' Logan frowned.

'Why?' Kendall pouted.

'I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable. Besides, it will affect your digestion.' Logan said, with his 'in case you forget, I used to attend med school to study to be a doctor, I know what I'm talking about so you will listen to me' tone.

'But I haven't had you like this in a long time! Please, please, please? Baby boo, please?' Kendall begged using his cuteness to the maximum level.

Logan rolled his eyes and went and sit at where Kendall wanted him to. As soon as Logan sat down, Kendall let out a victorious 'yay', wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and kissed him repeatedly on the back of his neck and his cheeks. Logan was about to take a slice of the goose salami but Kendall beat him to it.

'I'll feed you, Logie.' Kendall said.

'Kendall, I'm not an invalid!' Logan groaned.

'Please, cherie! Vous savez combien je m'ennuie de faire ce!' Kendall said in French.

'Okay, okay. Vous gagnez, j'abandonne.' Logan gave in to Kendall's request.

Kendall took the fork from Logan's hands, forked a piece of the goose salami and directed it to Logan's mouth. Even though Logan was against Kendall feeding him, he nevertheless enjoyed the affection that Kendall showed towards him. After they finished the food on their plates, Kendall was about to feed Logan the apple tea but Logan quickly snatched the cup away from Kendall.

'I'll do that myself, thank you very much.' Logan said.

Kendall chuckled and rested his chin on Logan's shoulder, his hands rubbing Logan's flat tummy.

'You full?' Kendall asked.

'Mm-hmm...' Logan hummed, with some tea in his mouth. 'Kendall…'

'Hmm?'

'I'm so happy for you.'

'What for?' Kendall asked, a little confused.

'We've only been here for five weeks but look at the progress you're making! You're already signed to the top modeling agency here in Paris and signed three exclusive deals with well-known designers.'

'You're not too bad yourself.'

Logan snorted. 'You must be kidding.'

'Huh? What?' Kendall was alarmed. 'Hey…turn around. Come on, turn around.'

Logan turned his head around, facing Kendall. Kendall lightly stroked Logan's waist, signaling him to turn his whole body around. He did that and by now, he was sitting on Kendall's lap. Kendall placed both of his hands on the back of Logan's head, with his thumb on Logan's pale cheeks.

'Logan, you got the LV campaign! You know that has gotta mean something, right?' Kendall said.

'But that's the only major campaign I've booked so far! I know it's not easy but I can't be doing catalogs all the time! That's not what I came to Paris for.' Logan sighed.

'Why are you taking this so hard on yourself?'

'I'm not. I just feel like a failure, like…like we're not compat-'

Before Logan can continue, Kendall planted a deep, passionate kiss on Logan's lips. Logan was taken aback but he closed his eyes to savor the moment. When he opened his eyes again, a pair of warm, emerald green eyes was looking into his cocoa brown eyes.

'I don't wanna hear that coming out from your mouth. I don't even care if you got dropped from your agency or end up jobless. All I care about is having you here by my side. You don't even have to do anything if you feel like it because I will take care of you. You've sacrificed so much for my dream.'

'No, Kendall. It's not just your dream anymore. It's our dream now. For the past five weeks we are here, I've come to realize that I love modeling just as much as you do and I do wanna be the best, just like you. I get really frustrated that my success is nowhere near yours.'

'Aww Logie…' Kendall drew Logan into his warm embrace, one hand rubbing his back and another stroking his dark brown hair. 'The most important thing is that you be true to yourself. I am me, Kendall Knight and you are you, Logan Mitchell. I fell in love with you, an individual all by yourself and not a copy of me. Your success or lack of it plays no part in determining the love I have for you. Always remember that, okay?'

After giving his pep talk, Kendall pulled out of the embrace to see Logan smiling weakly back at him, nodding his head in agreement. Kendall was surprised by Logan's reaction. It was as if this Logan was a totally different person from the one he met almost a year ago.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Logan asked, amused.

'Well…it's just that I figured that maybe you'll start tearing up by now.' Kendall said sheepishly.

'Ugh! So you're trying to say that you like to see me cry?' Logan rolled his eyes.

'No, that's not what I meant, babe and you know how much it hurts me when you cry. But…you've changed. You're like…so much stronger than what you were before.'

'And it's all thanks to you.' Logan threw his arms around Kendall, capturing his plump lips in a full kiss. 'I love you, Kendizzle.'

'I love you too, Logiebear.'

They cuddled up for a while on the chair, reminiscing about how far they had come in their lives; the circumstances they had to face, the paths they chose and most of all, the ups and downs in their relationship and the obstacles they had to overcome to get to where they are today. They most certainly had come a long way since moving out of LA and coming to Paris. All they hoped for now was that their relationship continued to grow and bear fruits.

'Hey, Logiebear.'

'Yes?'

'You ready for round three?'

'Fuck! You horny perv!' Logan attempted to escape from Kendall but it was too late. Kendall had a vice grip on Logan's body to prevent his escape. Kendall stood up with Logan in his arms, kissing and licking Logan's neck that was always sensitive to Kendall's tongue.

'S-stop...P-put me down…' Logan moaned.

'Oh really? I don't think so you want me to put you down, not here.' Kendall said in a throaty voice. Before long, Kendall and Logan were back in bed for their third round of passionate loving.

* * *

With so much love in the air, the day passed at the speed of a space rocket and before the boys knew it, it was already Monday. Like the morning before, they woke up to find themselves next to each other in bed and they were more than delighted. Both Kendall and Logan went to the attached bathroom in their room for a quick Jacuzzi session together. After that, they got ready to leave the house for different purposes; Kendall had to attend an interview and photo shoot for French GQ magazine while Logan got a callback from Ford Models to get the details of a client that he was to meet later. They rarely got the chance to go to work together but they were lucky today.

'Good luck in your interview. See you when I'm home.' Logan gave Kendall a quick peck on his cheeks.

'Good luck to you too. Hopefully the agency arrange for you to meet a major client.' Kendall said and returned Logan's gesture.

After saying their goodbyes, Logan alighted Kendall's car, waved goodbye to him and watched him drive away before stepping into the sophisticated building that housed Ford Models, anxious yet excited about meeting the mysterious client.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the first chapter? Did you like it? Or did you hate it? What about the romantic moments here? Too much or too little? R&R and tell me! :D  
**

**p/s: For the record, I'm not French nor do I speak French. The French terms and words I used here are taken from Google translate so credits to them but if I ever screw up any of it, I sincerely apologize for the mistakes. Cheers! :)**

**pps: remember to always check back my profile for updates about this! :D**


	2. Réunion

Models are either born or made but Logan was something of a hybrid; he was both a born and made model.

For one, Logan had the face. In fact, a lot of people, friends or strangers alike had told him that he could be a model because he had the looks of a model. He could do high fashion couture modeling, cheesy commercial modeling or good old catalog modeling. He could do all that but there was a slight problem; Logan was considered short for the modeling industry and he was not ready. He had to be trained, he had to be taught how to perfect his craft and on top of that, he had his height issue to deal with. In other words, he had the style but not necessarily the substance, he had the face but not necessarily the skills so to speak.

Logan was never interested to be a model to begin with. He found the idea totally absurd. However, no one, absolutely no one had the slightest idea that Logan's kindness would eventually lead him into the world of modeling. Logan was adventurous although he was not one to display his adventurous nature explicitly. He took the awful experience he had on his very first photo shoot as some sort of a life and learning experience. He had no intention to do it again until his former agency, Rocque Models, contacted him and he met Kendall for the very first time. _THE Kendall._

Logan had no idea who the gorgeous man was. All he knew was that a lot of people were obsessed with him while he remained oblivious to his existence. Nevertheless, Logan's attraction to Kendall threw him into the fast paced world of modeling unprepared. Ironically, the person who made him stay also caused him to bid farewell to modeling for a while. When Logan left, he did not leave with a heavy heart but it was the time spent in his hometown, Minnesota, that made him realize that he did in fact enjoy modeling.

It wouldn't be long before Kendall eventually came back into his life and Logan was modeling once again. But this time around, he was not doing it for anyone, he was doing it for himself. And he had the proof that he was serious about it.

To avoid any unnecessary suspicion and questions, Logan put on skin tone undergarments to cover up the love bruises he received from his dear Kendall the day before. He even took the initiative to cover up the hickey on his neck by applying some makeup on his neck. He didn't buy the makeup himself but they were a gift from his best friend in LA, prominent makeup and hair artist, Carlos Garcia. He wasn't quite sure why Carlos would send him such a gift at first but he understood now. This was the Logan now. The old Logan would probably panic in such a situation and had to rely on the people around him to make things right. But not anymore. Logan had grown both as a human and as a model.

'Logan! Been expecting you!' A cheerful voice greeted Logan as he stepped into the office. It was the voice of the regional director of Ford Models Paris, Geraldine.

'Hi, Geraldine! Came here as fast as I could.' Logan smiled.

'Actually, you're just in time. Now Logan, this client you are to meet specifically requested for you but he told us to keep his identity a secret from you. Don't worry, he's not a psycho on the loose or a wanted criminal you should be aware of, we know who he is, really talented designer but we have to respect the client's wish. But I can guarantee that you will know him when you see him. Here.' Geraldine handed Logan a piece of paper with an address on it. 'Go to this address. He's looking forward to meeting you. Good luck!'

'Wow...this is...new.' Logan chuckled as he took the paper from Geraldine.

'You bet it is.' Geraldine chortled. 'Here, take this. We just updated your portfolio with some of the test shots you've done. And don't forget, your comp card!' Geraldine handed Logan a black file containing his photos and a comp card.

'Okay, thank you Geraldine. I'll leave now and hopefully I'll bring back some good news. Bye.' Logan said and collected his model essentials from Geraldine.

'Bye.'

Logan left Geraldine's office and headed out of Ford Models. A cab happened to pass by and Logan quickly hailed it. He got on the cab and he was on his way to meet with the mysterious designer.

* * *

'A bit more to your left...yes, hold it. Excellent! Good job, Kendall!' The photographer exclaimed.

'Thank you.' Kendall saluted the photographer and proceeded to wardrobe to change out of his clothes.

Kendall shot the cover and a four page spread for French GQ magazine. In addition to that, the publication will feature an interview with Kendall detailing his career comeback. As soon as he dropped Logan off at Ford Models, he drove to the photo studio that GQ had booked for the photo shoot and interview. He spent close to two hours shooting the cover and spread.

'Sorry to keep you waiting.' Kendall chirped after he changed into more comfortable clothes and sat down at the coffee table with the interviewer, Nicolas, a senior writer for French GQ.

'Oh no, please do not say that, _THE Kendall_.' Nicolas joked.

'Not again!' Kendall rolled his eyes playfully and laughed. 'I can't believe people still call me that!'

'Well, that's because you are THE one and only Kendall, no?'

'There are lots of people named Kendall in this world, lots of models named Kendall too. I don't see what's so special about me being _THE Kendall_. It's not like I'm a god or something.'

'But to your fans out there, they really do treat you like one. So, what do you have to say about that?'

'Hmm...I'm humbled, really. And all I can say is thank you.'

'How is Paris treating you so far?'

'Pretty good. No, cut that. Pretty good is an understatement. Try...amazing! I've been out of the modeling scene for a while but I'm glad that the clients are still interested in using me, especially in a foreign place that's not my own and of all places, Paris! That's some pretty damn amazing experience, you know? Just amazing.'

'Any campaign that we can look forward to? Or any runway shows? You are known for your presence on the runway.'

'I just got my showcard from my agency so I will be working a bit. The photo shoot that you just witnessed was for Hush Puppies, one of the major campaigns I booked. I haven't really got any bookings for runways yet but I can assure you that I am looking forward to strutting my stuff again.'

Kendall chuckled while Nicolas laughed at the funny statement that Kendall made.

'You've been a permanent fixture on fashion weeks for quite some time now. Any chance of you showing up soon? New York maybe?'

'Hopefully yes. I mean, the designers here in Paris seems to like me a lot so far. If I continue to be in their good books, who knows? Stay tuned, people!' Kendall did a mock shoutout and laughed.

The interview went on with both interviewer and interviewee engrossing in topics about Kendall's professional endeavors, including his past struggles and glories and also his recent achievements in Paris. After they stopped to take a sip from their respective beverages, Nicolas moved on to an uncharted territory, something that Kendall never discussed before in past interviews.

'We've heard so much about your professional achievements and you seem like an unstoppable juggernaut. That's something very admirable, especially to a lot of aspiring models, males or females alike. But you've always been very secretive about your personal life. Is there any chance that we may be able to see this side of you today?' Nicolas asked with a sly smile. 'I'm crossing my fingers though!'

Both Kendall and Nicolas laughed. After they were done laughing, the room fell silent. Kendall seemed to be deep in thought but he had a hint of a smile on his face. What could he possibly be thinking about?

'You know what, Nicolas? I think...I can actually let you in on a little secret...'

* * *

The cab driver dropped Logan off at a five storey building. The client was residing at the third floor. As Logan trudged up the stairs leading to his appointed destination, he saw the words _TED JEFFERSON_ emblazoned on a piece of shiny wooden plaque on the wall. The plaque hung beside a set of glass double doors. Logan used the glass door's faint reflection to check himself out one last time before opening the door to let himself in.

When Logan got in to Ted Jefferson, he was greeted by a young female receptionist with a sweet smile.

'May I help you?' The receptionist asked.

'I'm Logan Mitchell from Ford Models. I was told to come here.' Logan replied, biting his lower lip once he finished his sentence.

'Oh Logan Mitchell! Yes, please follow me.'

The receptionist led Logan to an enclosed office space. She knocked on the door and once the person inside gave her permission to go in, she opened the door to let herself and Logan in. She flashed Logan another sweet smile before leaving the office. Logan was puzzled. The fact that the mysterious person had his back toward him did not help much.

'Um...hi, I'm Logan Mitchell from Ford Models. I was told to come meet with...you?' Logan said, a little unsure if that person was the client he was supposed to meet.

'LOGAN! COME AND GIVE YOUR OLD FRIEND A HUG!' The mysterious person got up from his seat and turned to face Logan.

Geraldine was right. Logan knew him. Now, it all made sense. Ted Jefferson, TJ, Jefferson.

'TJ!' Logan called out and went and hugged TJ. 'But...Ted Jefferson? I don't get it.'

'Isn't it obvious that I'm Ted Jefferson?'

'No, what I meant was, I thought the brand's name was Jefferson.'

'In case you're wondering, Jefferson still exists. But we're doing something different here. I'm launching a new line, two actually. Ted Jefferson, which will be the new line and Jefferson Exclusive, which will be under Ted Jefferson.'

'I see. So, what's up?'

'I'm gonna sign you for an exclusive deal with both lines. That's what's up! I will debut both lines in the upcoming New York Fashion Week.'

'Why New York? Isn't Paris a better choice?'

'Well, you know I'm a little quirky about locations. When I first started Jefferson, I was in LA and I debut the line here in Paris. And believe me, when I got the news that you left Rocque, and modeling behind, I was devastated! You were my muse! But well, I can't just give up like that. So, I collaborated with Nike to design their new Air Max shoes and that's how the idea for my two new lines came about. I love it here in Paris so I moved here. I'm based here now so I'm kinda like a European designer now. So, it's only logical that I bring my designs overseas, no?'

'You mean bring the design back to your homeland!'

'Yes, that's right!'

'You wanna show me any designs or want me to walk for you?'

'I've seen all that! No, I don't need you to do that for me. I just need to see your model book, please if you have it with you.'

'Oh yes, of course.' Logan dug in his Adidas messenger bag for his model portfolio and handed them to TJ.

TJ was impressed with Logan's new pictures. He remarked that Logan had improved a great deal since they last met and he was looking forward to working with Logan again. This time, TJ planned to bring his works one notch higher; he will not only feature his work during New York Fashion Week, there will print ad, TV commercial, a magazine spread within a few magazines and also a deal with fashion retail giant, H&M. The meeting ended on a happy note as Logan once again signed an exclusive deal with TJ, thus making him the face of all three Jefferson lines. After hugging it out one last time, Logan left the building.

Logan was about to head back to Ford Models but a switch was flicked in his head and he decided to drop by at the photo studio Kendall was at, to give him a little surprise. While on the road, Logan was overjoyed. His modeling career in Paris was beginning to take off, it seems. After all, Jefferson was the very brand that made him a star and introduced him to fascinating and romantic Paris. He can't wait to share the news with Kendall.

When Logan arrived, he made his way to meet with Kendall. He saw him from afar. He smiled wide but the smile was quickly replaced with a blank stare and he was frozen in his tracks when he saw Kendall hugging another guy. The guy had long, gorgeous dark brown locks but Logan couldn't really tell who he was since he had shades on. But from the looks of it, it can be assumed that Kendall and him knew each other. As they pulled out from the hug, they were holding each others' hands. Logan thought it was quite alright but when they didn't let go and both were talking away with pretty smiles on their faces, Logan's mind was fogged.

Who was that guy?

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I wanna thank LittleMonkeyDog for the French terms suggestions! I'm very honored to have you do that and is there a way I can contact you so that you can help me with French or something? LOL! Chey21, thank you as well. :)  
**

**Anyway, have you guys seen the Isabel Marant H&M catalog? I have to say it was absolutely fab! Milla Jovovich, Alek Wek, Daria Werbowy...just to name a few were in there and they all look so good! Yeah, so partly this chapter was inspired by the catalog. This was how it went down: I was in class and my friend brought a catalog along with her. I saw Milla Jovovich on the cover and the words Isabel Marant Pour H&M was there too. I went AAAAAAHHHHH! on the inside and I told myself I must include H&M soon and since I was planning to make Jefferson return, I thought why not now? :D**

**Besides my inspiration, did you like this chapter? You know the drill, R&R and tell me! ;)**

**Oh, and who do you think was the person Kendall was hugging? It's not Nicolas, that I can tell you. Think, that description, who does it remind you of? :P**

**Okay, time to go! Thanks everyone for reading! See ya next time! And I'm sorry this chapter was a little crappy but I tried my best. Cheers! :)**


	3. Espoirs et craintes

A myriad of thoughts filled Logan's mind. Who was that person? Was he someone they both know? Maybe Kendall was just being friendly. Maybe it was not what it looked like. Maybe he was thinking too much again, which he normally did. But what if he was not thinking too much this time? What if in the past five weeks, Kendall had been seeing someone else other than him? _What if? Who? Maybe... _

There was only one way to find out. Logan cleared his throat, put on a fake smile and took giant strides up to Kendall.

'Kendall.' Logan called out.

Kendall, with his pretty smile still etched on his face and his hands still attached to Mystery Guy's hands, raised an eyebrow when he saw Logan but that cheerful expression never left his face. He was clearly surprised at Logan's sudden appearance because he didn't expect Logan to be there at all.

'Logan! I'm surprised!' Kendall withdrew his hands from Mystery Guy's hands and placed it around Logan's shoulders. 'What are you doing here?'

'Well, thought I surprise you with some good news but...' Logan kept his fake smile on, diverting his attention to Mystery Guy, who smiled back weakly.

'Logan, please meet an old friend of mine and future rockstar, Guitar Dude!' Kendall said and patted said guy on the arm lightly.

'Kendall, you know how ridiculous that name sounds! Nice to meet you, Logan. Please, call me Greg.' Greg said and extended his hands to Logan, who shook it briefly.

'Nice to meet you, too.' Logan said.

'Greg? I thought you hated that name. You even said that you're gonna go with Guitar Dude as your stage name.' Kendall remarked.

'I was young and young people do and say stupid things that they'll regret later on in life. Who would you rather sign? Guitar Dude or Greg Dean?' Greg directed the question to Kendall.

'Hmm...I'll sign Guitar Dude!' Kendall stuck his tongue out at Greg.

'Oh come on!' Greg said and pushed Kendall playfully. They were laughing after that, as if that was the most natural thing to do. Logan started to feel suspicious. He decided to say something.

'So, you're a singer?' Logan asked.

'A singer-songwriter to be precise. I'm here doing a little promotion for my debut EP, and I'll be recording my first full-length album here in Paris.' Greg smiled.

'I see.' Logan nodded his head. 'You're recording...here?'

Greg chuckled. 'No, not here. I have an interview and photo shoot with French GQ. They'll be featuring me in their next issue's music section.'

'You better get going. I don't want you to leave a bad impression because of me dragging you on.' Kendall joked.

'Ah, you know I will never mind if it's you.' Greg smirked.

The boys said their goodbyes and Greg gave Kendall's shoulder a little squeeze before heading into the studio. Logan was a little uncomfortable with Greg's last words. Did he really meant it? And what exactly did he mean by that? He was convinced that Kendall and Greg were more than just friends.

'You guys must be really close friends, huh?' Logan said once Greg was out of earshot.

'Logan...' Kendall placed both hands on Logan's shoulders and look him in the eye. 'We're just friends. Nothing more than that.'

'Okay...'

'Logan, I'm serious -'

'Okay! I believe you! Geez!' Logan bit his lower lip and punched Kendall on the chest lightly.

Kendall chuckled and planted a brief kiss on Logan's forehead.

'So, what did you want to tell me?'

'Why don't you follow me to the agency?'

* * *

Kendall and Logan pulled up at Ford Models after a short drive. Logan asked Kendall to wait for him in the car while he go up to 'get my good news'. Kendall shot him a curious look but told Logan that he was looking forward to his good news. When Logan stepped into Geraldine's office, she had the biggest smile Logan had seen for the whole five weeks he was with Ford.

'Well?' Logan cocked his head to the side and flashed his famous crooked smile.

'Well?' Geraldine repeated and held up a bunch of papers in her hands. They were the contract that Logan and Ford Models was supposed to sign with TJ. 'Sign them and I'm gonna fax it over to them once you're done and here's your copy.'

Logan took the contract from Geraldine and signed them. Once he was done signing, he took his copy of the contract and stuffed it in his bag.

'Logan, before you go, I have something to show you.' Geraldine pulled out a photograph the size of a comp card from her drawer and handed it to Logan. It had some of Logan's information on it. 'This is your showcard. New York Fashion Week is coming and we'll be sending out showcard packages to clients all over.'

'Oh my God! A showcard? I've never had a showcard before!' Logan went wide eyed.

'You do now! We'll do the needful and we'll tell you if any clients want to meet with you. I'm positive with your new Jefferson contract, you'll be HUGE!' Geraldine exclaimed.

'That's a little far-fetched but thanks anyway.'

'Absolutely not far-fetched, Logan. Jefferson's sales tripled since they debuted a year ago here in Paris! Once the industry hears about this, they'll come knocking on your door! You're done for the day. I'll call you to come save me when they come knocking on my door!'

'Damn, Geraldine! I'm flattered, really. But thanks anyway. I'll see you later. Bye.'

Logan walked out of the agency, his head held high and a confident smile on his face. When he got in the car, he smirked at Kendall.

'Logie, please! I'm dying to hear the good news!' Kendall groaned.

Logan opened up his messenger bag and took out his contract. He handed it to Kendall and Kendall flipped through it. Kendall's jaw dropped when he reached the last page of the contract.

'Logiebear! You're the face of Jefferson again! Not just the Jefferson line but their new lines as well? That is amazing!'

'Not only that, I just got my very first showcard!'

'Oh mon Dieu! We all know what that means!'

'Yes, we do! Are you happy for me?'

'Happy? I'm beyond happy and proud of you, babe! Words cannot express, I swear! Come here!' Kendall pulled Logan into a tight embrace, nearly suffocating him.

'Kendall! You're killing me with that killer hug of yours!'

'Oops! Sorry! But you know I have to do that!'

'Yeah, yeah.' Logan rolled his eyes. Kendall took the opportunity to lean in for a kiss. Logan responded and they shared a short but passionate kiss.

'This calls for a celebration!' Kendall said as they drove away.

* * *

The boys went to a posh French restaurant for dinner that night. Logan ordered extra escargot as he had fallen in love with them. Kendall was convinced that Logan was French in his past life. Logan did not believe in reincarnation nor was he spiritually inclined. They had a little debate over this during their conversation over dinner, with Logan calling Kendall absurd for believing in such things and Kendall calling Logan a professional skeptic. The tense situation quickly vanished once crème brûlée was served, the boys' favorite dessert.

Kendall and Logan went home to the gorgeous Splendide, their upscale Parisian penthouse after they were done with their French dinner.

'Let's watch a movie tonight.' Kendall suggested, hugging Logan from behind.

'Okay, go pick the movie. I'll join you in a moment.' Logan patted Kendall's hand.

Kendall detached himself from Logan's body and skipped to the living room stacked full of DVD and BluRay discs. He ran his fingers through the titles and finally stopped on a Taiwanese movie known as Formula 17. He bought the DVD online when he read reviews about it being a lighthearted and easily digestible gay love story on the internet. He popped the disc into the player and pressed play. Moments later, Logan joined him on the couch, wearing a Baby Bugs Bunny T-shirt and a pair of blue boxer shorts, with a rainbow colored, conical popsicle. Although the movie was playing, Kendall was eyeing Logan and the way he was licking the popsicle. He was turned on at the sight. Logan on the other hand had his eyes fixed on the screen but it wasn't long before he sensed that Kendall was looking at him so he turned to check and sure enough, Kendall was looking at him, his tongue licking his lower lips.

'What are you looking at, Kendall?' Logan asked.

Kendall went nearer to Logan while Logan, with the popsicle still in his mouth, moved farther away from Kendall. When Logan reached the edge of the couch, Kendall sucked on the other side of the popsicle Logan was eating.

'Kendall! Go get your own!' Logan groaned.

'I can't...this is...mmm...' Kendall said, his hands moved to unbutton the fly on his jeans and unzipping.

'Kendall, what the fuck are you doing!' Logan shouted.

Before Logan can do anything, Kendall pounced on Logan, stripped of his pants but with his boxer shorts on, straddling him. Logan was pinned to the couch and there was no room for escape.

'You know...Logie...the way you're licking that makes me wanna do things to you...' Kendall said in a dangerously low, sexy tone. His lips creased into a smirk when he finished.

'Kendall, you're nasty!'

'Oh...look who's talking now.'

Kendall grabbed hold of Logan's hand with the popsicle and shoved the popsicle gently in and out of Logan's mouth. Logan tried to wriggle off Kendall's grip but Kendall was always stronger and he knew that fighting him physically had always proved to be futile. Although Logan was showing sign of detest, he was secretly enjoying what Kendall was doing to him.

'Mmm...mmmm mmm...' Logan meant to say 'Kendall, stop it.'

'What? Oh so you're enjoying this...let's see if you enjoy this...' Kendall pulled the Popsicle out of Logan's mouth and closed the gap between them by moving in and capturing Logan's lips in a full, passionate kiss. Seconds later, their tongues wrestled against each other.

Logan wanted to enjoy this moment, he really did. But somehow, the incident at the photo studio earlier seeped into his mind. And those words, perfect candidate for famous last words, echoed in his head. _Ah, you know I will never mind if it's you. _What was that all about? How was Kendall related to Greg?

Logan hit Kendall lightly on his chest, a signal for him to stop the kiss and get up but Kendall chose to ignore it. Logan tried one more time, this time a little harder. Kendall, whose eyes were closed the entire time they were kissing, opened his eyes, revealing those gorgeous light green orbs. Kendall was confused at the look Logan was giving him, one that was a mixture of uncertainty and sadness.

'Logie? Baby, what's wrong?' Kendall asked, thumbing Logan's pale cheeks, concern found in every syllable he uttered. All Logan did was sigh.

Kendall helped Logan up and they were now sitting up on the couch. Kendall took the Popsicle from Logan's hand and placed it on the bowl with fake fruits on the table nearby. He then grabbed hold of both of Logan's hands and looked into his innocent brown eyes.

'What's wrong, Logan?' Kendall asked again.

'Am I...going to lose you?' Logan cast his eyes down.

'What? No! Don't be silly! What makes you think so? Huh?'

'Well...maybe...no, it's okay. Let's not talk about this.'

'Logan, is this about Guitar Dude?'

Logan flinched. _Who would you rather sign? Guitar Dude or Greg Dean? Hmm...I'll sign Guitar Dude! _He had to stop thinking about it. But it was close to impossible for him to not think about it. Because it happened and there was no way to reverse that. He wished he hadn't surprised Kendall and he wished he didn't have to witness the uncomfortable scene. He didn't want to doubt Kendall and he hated it whenever he had doubts about Kendall. _But what if I never showed up? What will they do?_ Logan's head was all over the place.

'Logie, Logie?' Kendall shook Logan gently. Logan looked into Kendall's eyes and opened his mouth, ready to speak. But what should he say?

'Kendall...will you...will you be honest with me...please?'

'Why, of course. Please, Logan, what is it about?'

'Is there something going on between you and Greg?' Logan plucked up the courage to utter those words, especially the word _'Greg'_.

Kendall took in a sharp breath of air. He thought he was ready to tell Logan should the situation comes up but he had no idea how hard it was. He took another deep breath and exhaled before he spoke.

'Logan...I need you to be calm. Guitar...Greg...Greg was my ex-boyfriend.' Kendall looked down briefly before looking back at Logan shortly after. Logan was looking in no particular direction but he was calm.

'Logie? Are you okay?' Kendall asked.

'Yeah...go on...' Logan said.

'Well...we met each other and started going out when we were fifteen. I was modeling part time as well back then. He urged me to give up our senior year so that we can pursue our dreams together but I insisted on finishing school first. So...he left me after three years together, he left LA, went to Detroit and I've never heard of him since.'

Both Kendall and Logan were lost in their own thoughts after Kendall finished speaking. They were searching for the right words to say but nothing seemed to come out. They had not a single idea what to say to each other. But it wasn't long before Logan broke the silence.

'He's...is he your first love?' Logan asked.

Kendall nodded.

'Logan, I just want you to know that there's absolutely nothing going on between me and him. He may be my first love but I'm with you now. You're the only one that I want, you're the only one that I need. Please, believe me.'

Without warning, Logan plunged himself forward, knocking Kendall down on the couch in the process. Logan wasted no time in kissing Kendall. The kiss contained hopes and fears. Logan hoped that what Kendall said was true, that nothing was going on between him and Greg or Guitar Dude or whatever he called himself, but on the other hand, he was also afraid that he may lose Kendall, again. He lost him once, he can't bear to lose him another time.

'Tell me that you want me, Kendall. You only want me, do you?' Logan asked, gasping for air and eyes hooded when they pulled out of the kiss.

'Yes...I only want you, Logan...only you and no one else...' Kendall replied.

With the long forgotten movie playing in the background, Kendall and Logan made sweet, passionate love on the couch. Both of them wanted each other so badly. They had their hopes thrown high and looming in the air. Yet, at the same time, the fear, the dreaded fear of losing each other, was mixed in with their hopes.

* * *

**A/N: I was really surprised when I saw the reviews telling me that you guys think that James was the Mystery Guy from the last chapter but sorry to disappoint, it wasn't James! :P Mystery Guy was Guitar Dude! Guitar Dude is a new character in this story so you'll be seeing him for a while. What do you think of Guitar Dude being Kendall's ex? Do you like that or hate that? Do you like his 'real' name? LOL! R&R and tell me!  
**

**Also, I did a major revision for the plot outline and guess what? I don't know why but I got depressed a bit when I did that...strange :/ With the revision, this story will be shorter than the prequel but will contain more dramas than the last one. Hopefully, it goes according to plan. We'll see how it turns out. Till then, thanks for reading and I love you guys! Peace out! :)**


	4. Fashion!

'Hello America! We meet again!' Logan exclaimed as he set foot on JFK in New York.

'I sure miss ya! Can I kiss the ground real quick?' Kendall quipped.

'I'm sorry, mister, but I don't think I know you.' Logan said, strolling his luggage.

'Ugh Logie, you're no fun!' Kendall groaned.

Logan shot Kendall the 'bitch please' look and stuck his tongue out at him. Kendall pushed Logan lightly in jest and they both laughed at their silly gestures. The boys decided to take the subway to their new home for the next one week at one of New York's most affluent neighborhood, the Upper East Side. Unlike their long-gone days as Rocque models, their respective agencies did not arrange transport or lodging of any sort for them so they were free to communicate with local New Yorkers on their choice of lodging. Because Logan had never been to New York before, Kendall decided that they should take the subway to experience the New Yorker lifestyle. Furthermore, Kendall had been to New York for work and leisure several times before so he was quite capable of showing Logan around the Big Apple.

* * *

In all honesty, although Geraldine had faith in Logan, she and also Logan himself were not quite sure of his chances of booking any designers besides Jefferson for New York Fashion Week. It was an all-or-nothing gamble when his showcard was sent out. However, it seemed like the riskier the bet, the handsomer the payout. When the news about Logan walking for Jefferson's sister lines as an exclusive in New York Fashion Week spread like wild fire in the industry, competing designers were not willing to retreat just yet. Even though some designers dismissed Logan's showcard when they saw the information about his height, he nevertheless caught the attention of eleven other designers who booked him immediately for their shows. They include his former client Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Ralph Lauren and Calvin Klein – where he was previously an on hold model only during the last Paris Fashion Week – just to name a few. With twelve shows in tow, Logan broke his own record of booking only two designers two seasons ago by adding ten designers to his belt of achievement. With his new record, Logan was bound to have a crazy busy week in New York.

It should come as no surprise that Kendall on the other hand, booked more shows than Logan. In fact, he was booked to walk the catwalk for seventeen shows. However, the number was something of a setback in Kendall's runway career since he used to book more than that. Although the numbers had been reduced, Kendall did not let the figures get to him. If anything, he was more determined to prove to the American market that he was still very much the top male model at the moment.

The guys arrived two days before fashion week starts. As such, they could afford to spend some time exploring New York together. The apartment that they were putting up in for the week was located in the quieter, slightly secluded area of the Upper East Side but it was on purpose; knowing the madness of fashion week, they wanted to go back to peace and quiet once they were off the runway. On the first day, after settling down in their nice little apartment, they went on a sightseeing tour on the red double decker bus. The tour took up most of their day and by the end of the day, they stopped by artsy SoHo for some food, art appreciation and drinks at a bar before heading back to the apartment. The next day, the guys went free and easy, exploring New York on their own either by walking, taking cabs or subway rides. By the end of the second day, Logan had covered Central Park, the Museum of Modern Art, the Bronx zoo, Canal Street, Madison Avenue, Times Square and even managed to catch a show in Broadway. This was made possible by Kendall and his familiarity with New York City after countless visits.

Both Logan and Kendall were happy that they were able to spend some quality time together before they had to work their asses off for New York Fashion Week. Although they were always dead tired when they reached home, there was nothing to complain about nor was there any need to since they always end up in each others' arms. As long as they get to be together, that was the only thing that mattered to them in the world.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, their two days of leisure was up and it was time to start working the catwalk, posing for photographers at the end of the runway and hunting for more job opportunities at the after parties and stuff. On the first day of fashion week, Logan had an early start, walking for Tommy Hilfiger while Kendall will join him later in the midday Louis Vuitton show. After kissing Kendall goodbye, Logan left their cozy New York apartment with a wrapped box in the signature New York yellow cab. The wrapped box contained a gift, a collection of friendship dolls from SoHo to be precise. He had bought the dolls for Carlos. Neither Logan nor Kendall informed Carlos beforehand that they will be showing up at New York Fashion Week. The two lovebirds decided to surprise Carlos with their appearance. Logan was not entirely sure if Carlos would be working for the Hilfiger show but he knew he would see him eventually during the all important one week in the fashion industry. Carlos was one of the top stylists after all.

Logan arrived at the venue at 7.30 in the morning. The show was scheduled at 9. As usual, the backstage was a mess, a mess that Logan was familiar with. In the past, he would freak out at all the commotion going on in the backstage but now with a little more experience and a new found attitude towards life, Logan was ready to take on the madness of the backstage and the runway by storm. He was about to stow his bag away when he caught sight of Carlos testing out some makeup on his hand. _Perfect! Just who I need to see! _Logan thought. He wasted no time in taking out the gift from his bag and approached Carlos, who was still busy with the testing to notice anyone.

'Excuse me sir, but I believe that you are Mr. Carlos Garcia and this came for you.' Logan said as he shoved the gift in front of Carlos, who retreated in surprise.

'What the – LOGIE!' Carlos threw the eyeliner he was holding on the makeup table and threw his arms around Logan, who responded to the hug. 'God, I miss you, honey boo! Why didn't you say anything? I thought I told you to call me or something!'

'I wanted to surprise you! Here.' Logan handed the box to Carlos after they pulled out of the hug.

'What's this?' Carlos said, taking the box from Logan and shaking it, trying to guess what was inside.

'Open it. I got them from SoHo.'

Carlos ripped off the wrappers, revealing a sophisticated, shimmery golden colored box. Inside the box were five different dolls with realistic features and they were manufactured in Italy with only the highest quality materials. Carlos eyes almost pop out of his sockets when he saw the dolls. He had read about the dolls before and even told Logan about it. But he never expected Logan to actually buy them since they were really quite expensive as they had to be imported directly from Italy.

'Holy shit...you can't be serious!' Carlos said, his eyes glued to the box.

'You know what these dolls mean. They are -'

'Guardian angels of friendship! Oh my God boo, I never expected this to happen and you really shouldn't have!'

'Hey, it's for our friendship, you know. You know what they say about these dolls, you only give them to someone special in your life and you mean the world to me so I should have, Carlitos!'

'Come here, you!' Carlos smiled and drew Logan into his embrace. 'Thanks, Logie. You know you mean the world to me, too.'

'You're welcome.' Logan smiled.

The two besties did some catching up with each other over some breakfast (Caesar's salad and hot coffee) and at the makeup table. Carlos noticed and was surprised at Logan's tremendous growth in terms of being a human and in terms of being a model. Like the various major fashion industry events, shortage of manpower was common and expected. Carlos thought that Logan would panic when it was announced that models should always be ready to touch up on their own makeup and be mindful of any slip ups that may occur before and during the show. Surprisingly, Logan only needed Carlos to help him once with his initial look on the runway. After that, Logan was touching up on his own makeup whenever the need arose. Logan would only go up to Carlos to ask him for advice and opinion of his touch up, which always got approved by the guru himself. Another thing that Carlos noticed was Logan's vast improvement on his runway walk. The Tommy Hilfiger show was no Jefferson show; Logan was not given platform boots or anything of that sort to boost his height. The most that he got was brogues that gave him an extra two and a half inches at most. But when Logan hit the runway, it seemed as if he had been doing this for years, strutting down the catwalk confidently to the loud, upbeat pop music the likes of Jennifer Lopez and Lady Gaga. After the show ended, Logan had ample time to kill before his Louis Vuitton show at 4.

'Any chance I'll be seeing Kendall today?' Carlos asked. They were now at the after party celebrating the showcase of Tommy Hilfiger's latest collection.

'LV if you're there. Will you be there?' Logan sipped some of his fruit punch.

'Of course. My team and I are booked for the whole week. Exclusive.'

'Wow! Exclusive, huh?'

'Like you're not an exclusive yourself.' Carlos punched Logan's arms lightly.

'It came as a total surprise, you know. It's so surreal, like I never thought I will be the face of Jefferson again. No, make that the face of TJ!'

'Very soon, you will be more than that.' Carlos took a canapé from a waiter who happened to pass by with a tray of hors d'oeuvre.

'What do you mean?' Logan took a bruschetta from the tray. The waiter then left them to serve the others.

'Dude, look at you on the runway! You've improved by leaps and bounds and words cannot express how I'm so freaking proud of you! It's like you're a totally different person.'

'Ah, there you go again, Carlos, always exaggerating.'

'I'm not. I bet any moment now someone will come up to you with even more opportunities to take your career further.'

'Is that right?' Logan chuckled. He was amused at what Carlos had to say. Just then, a tall, fairly young man, who looked about thirty, interrupted the duo's conversation.

'I don't mean to interrupt but I'm really intrigued by your presence. You are small for the runway but when you were out there, you were huge!' The man said.

'Oh...um...thanks. I'm flattered.' Logan gave the man a polite smile.

'Rusty West. I'm the assistant of David Granger, editor-in-chief of Esquire magazine.' The man handed Logan his name card.

'I'm Logan Mitchell from Ford Models. I'm currently based in Paris.' Logan shook hands with Rusty.

'Paris, huh? That's nice. Well, I hope to see more of you during the week and if possible, maybe we could work something out on featuring you in our magazine.' Rusty said.

'Sure. Nice meeting you.'

'We'll keep in touch with your agency. Nice meeting you, too. See you later.'

'Bye.'

Once Rusty left, Carlos spoke. 'See what I mean?'

Logan shrugged and chugged his fruit punch. Things were looking up for him in New York.

* * *

Time was like a thief during New York Fashion Week. The days passed by as if wings were attached to them, causing them to fly at an extremely fast pace. Kendall and Logan had been working hard on the runway, with Logan opening and closing for both Ted Jefferson and Jefferson Exclusive as an exclusive. When the fourth day of fashion week came, Kendall had completed twelve of his seventeen shows while Logan had four more shows to walk for. On the fifth day, Kendall received a surprise news that he was to replace a male model for that day's Prada show. Thus, Kendall's show count increased by one, bringing his total to eighteen. Logan on the other hand did not receive such treatment nor was he canceled, which can happen and always happen on a daily basis during fashion week.

Even with the hectic schedules, the guys managed to squeeze in some time for go-sees. Kendall booked three high fashion magazine editorials while Logan was booked for a print ad for the new Sony Xperia smartphone. Besides the go-sees, both of them also nabbed quite a lot of job offers during the after parties. Magazine editors, photographers, designers and even agency representatives approached them. But like the responsible models that they are, they always politely asked the potential clients to liaise with their respective agencies; they got most of the jobs anyway.

* * *

On the last day of fashion week, Kendall and Logan were invited by a representative from popular Japanese brand, Samantha Thavasa, to their launch party in the high class No. 8 nightclub in Downtown Manhattan. The launch party was held to celebrate the debut of the Samantha Thavasa Jeans in America. The guys accepted the offer to attend the party. Carlos was also invited but he had to turn down the invitation to jet off to Chicago for work which was most unfortunate.

That night, Logan wore Jefferson Exclusive, TJ's more sophisticated and mature line while Kendall opted for Ted Jefferson, the hip formal wear for the party. The guests in attendance were impressive as they could see some familiar faces not only in fashion but also music, movies, television and those 'famous for being famous'. In short, it was a star studded event and both boys were a little starstruck. Logan felt a little awkward and out of place at the party since he was nowhere near Kendall's status as a famous alpha male model let alone the crowd of the party. He wondered why he was invited in the first place but he was grateful to be there. They introduced themselves to some of the guests and if Kendall knew them, he would introduce Logan to them and vice versa. They had brief conversations with many of the guests before retreating to corner to have a private moment.

'Can I get you anything?' A waitress with an award-winning smile approached them armed with a rather large tray with an assortment of drinks on it.

'Do you have anything that is non-alcoholic?' Logan asked.

'Yes, I have Barbican, mocktails, Pellegrino or do you prefer something else?' The waitress' smile seemed to be permanently fixed on her face.

'I'll have a Barbican, please.' Kendall said.

'Pellegrino for me, thank you.' Logan said.

'There you go, sir. And you too, sir. Enjoy yourselves.' The waitress handed the boys their drinks, that award-winning smile never once left her face and then shuffled away.

'Seems like someone knows what they're doing.' Kendall teased.

Logan snorted. 'Sarcastic much! We all know that models are not supposed to consume alcohol when they're at work.'

'But this is a party. We're not working, we're here to party.'

'You never know when a job opportunity might turn up for you, especially at an event like this. Get drunk and you screw your chances. I don't want that.'

'I'm glad I fell in love with a genius.' Kendall giggled.

Logan rolled his eyes and took a sip of his Pellegrino.

'Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for sparing us some of your precious time to attend our launch party. We are proud to announce that our colorful Samantha Thavasa jeans will be making its American debut tonight here in No. 8, New York City! Without further ado, I give you the lovely Girls' Generation!' The representative from Samantha Thavasa spoke and the crowd applauded.

Soon, the club's already dim surroundings were dimmed even further when the only source of light came from the large video screen, which was playing the music video of mega popular South Korean girl group, Girls' Generation's Japanese single, Galaxy Supernova. The song and the video were used as a vehicle to promote the Samantha Thavasa Jeans. Girls' Generation were the latest celebrities to endorse Samantha Thavasa. Kendall and Logan bobbed their head to the music and the dance movements on the screen. They can't help but feel impressed and intrigued by the girls' precise timing and movement and how they used those elements to bring the audience's attention to the products they were promoting. The video played for three minutes and after it finished playing, another round of applause came from the crowd, the lights came back on and the representative thanked the guests for attending and urged them to enjoy themselves at the party.

Kendall and Logan were discussing the video and the cute, colorful jeans briefly when Logan saw someone that caught his attention.

'Hey, isn't that Catherine McNeil?' Logan asked, pointing an Amazonian-like girl with mid-length brunette hair. She was laughing with another shorter girl and a guy who was as tall as her.

'Wow, I'm impressed! How'd you know?' Kendall shot Logan a curious look.

'Isn't it my job to know? Well, at least I told myself that I have to know at least one international model.'

'Okay...let's see if there's any...that girl over there, the one's that talking to Tinsley Mortimer.' Kendall pointed in the direction where Tinsley Mortimer was standing. Logan looked at the girl Mortimer was talking to and she had long, brown hair and she dressed in a manner that screamed rebellious chick.

'Hmm...that will be...Freja Beha Erichsen!'

'Let's cheers to that!' Kendall chuckled and Logan and him clinked their bottles together and took a sip out of their respective bottles.

'But did you notice something?' Logan asked, not taking his eyes off both girls.

'What?'

'Freja Beha seems to be stealing quick looks at Catherine every now and then.'

'Maybe she's not that over her as she think she might be.' Kendall shrugged.

'What do you mean?' Logan was confused.

'Well...' Kendall put an arm around Logan's shoulders. 'You see, Catherine and Freja Beha used to date each other but I guess it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that they have broken up.'

Logan was shocked. Catherine McNeil and Freja Beha Erichsen used to be a couple? What the hell? It sure was something new to him. _Wait, if there can be a lesbian model couple, there must be room for Kendall and I! If they can be an item, so can we! _Logan entertained himself with his thoughts and took a sip of Pellegrino. But then, the thought of it terrified him moments later. _But...look at where are they now. They are acting all awkward around each other and one seems to want to avoid the other while the other seems to find it hard to let go...that's...I don't have no words for it._

_What if Kendall and I end up like that one day?_

* * *

**A/N: Hi y'all! What's up? :D**

**As you can see, this chapter had a variety of inspiration! First of all, the friendship dolls were inspired by this doll known as Triangel from a Hong Kong TV series I watched (I'm Asian so that explains! :P). You can Google Triangel or Triangel doll to see how they look like. The doll wearing a jester hat is it. Then, there's the Samantha Thavasa, SNSD (Girls' Generation) and Galaxy Supernova which is inspired by everything mentioned in this sentence. LOL! The girls are really the latest celebrity spokesperson for the brand. And then there's Catherine McNeil and Freja Beha Erichsen. Have you people even heard of them? Haha...if not, Catherine McNeil is an Australian model and Freja Beha is a Danish model. Both possess the supermodel quality and both are super talented and natural as models. And yes, they were both in a relationship before but they broke up. But I don't know for sure what's the reason behind the breakup. The situation portrayed here is purely from my imagination! :X Of course, the various brands and designers here are the ones I love (I LOVE Sony Xperia smartphones! They are so stylish! :-*)**

**So anyway, do you like this chapter? Do you like New York? Are you excited about Carlos' return? Or do you actually hate this chapter and think it's crap? *biting my nails nervously* LOL! R&R and tell me! I won't bite you but I'll bite my nails. :P**

**I'll see you people next chapter when they return to Paris and something bothers Logan :O**

**p/s: updates may be late due to me having exams and I have assignments to do! T_T I can totally feel you, Sandy! :( But hang in there! We'll get through this! Love and peace! :)**


	5. Un soupçon croissante

Uncertainty. Confusion. Fear. _Madness._

Those were the uneasy feelings that invaded Logan for two whole days since they return to Paris after his successful stint at New York Fashion Week. He didn't know what or why but he was really bothered and it had everything to do with the love of his life, Kendall.

On the first night of their return, Logan jolted awake from a bad dream. In his dream, he and Kendall were walking hand in hand, free and happy like the lovebirds that they are but suddenly, Kendall began to fade away. Logan began to panic and frantically grab hold of Kendall but it was no use. Before long, Kendall had completely disappeared, leaving Logan alone. When he woke, he felt around for Kendall, hoping and praying that he was there by his side. And he was. He was relieved but not for long. Somehow, the sight of Kendall gave him fear, an unknown, foreign fear. What was it? Logan couldn't quite figure it out. Although fearful, Logan was still thankful that his rock was still by his side and he quickly fell asleep again in Kendall's arms, who was unfazed by Logan's sudden waking. Kendall was usually a light sleeper but the exhausting journey from New York to Paris must have worn him out.

On the second day of their return, Logan had a few contract negotiations to go through. Several international agencies wanted to sign him after his outstanding catwalk performance in New York. In the modeling industry, it is normal for a model to be signed to various agencies whether internationally or around the region. Now that Logan had made a name for himself in one of the 'Big Four' fashion weeks, it should come as no surprise that agencies from all over were flooding his mailbox with representation deals. Before Logan took any action, he returned to Ford Models and informed them about the news. It turned out that he did not have an exclusive contract with Ford so he was free to sign with other agencies.

While Kendall went about his business that day, Logan went through the contracts that was presented to him. There were eight contracts in total but only three caught his attention. They were London-based Storm Models, the New York branch of his former agency, Rocque Models and Instar Model Management, an agency based in Beijing, China. He thought of how Storm Models could help him broaden his exposure in the European market while Rocque Models could pave the way for his return to America should Kendall or him decides to go back home, whereas Instar Model Management could help him crack open the Asian market, a market that Logan had only visited briefly. After going through the terms several times, Logan replied the three agencies of his choice, feeling accomplished when he was done. Quite coincidentally, Kendall returned home at that moment. Logan was surprised but judging from the look on Kendall's face, Kendall had some good news to share.

'Looks like someone has some good news.' Logan said, raising an eyebrow.

Kendall went up to Logan and placed his hands on Logan's shoulders, his face plastered with a giant smile. 'I've never doubted that you're a genius! Follow me!'

Kendall then took Logan by the hand and led both of them out of the house, with Logan barely having even a second to compose himself. But he went along with Kendall anyway, knowing full well that Kendall always knows what he's doing. They crossed two streets which took them out of the residential area and into the commercial district. Kendall pointed to a giant billboard on top of a shopping mall. The billboard was an ad for Hush Puppies. The ad featured a smiling Kendall leaning against the wall carrying the famous mascot of the Hush Puppies brand, the Basset Hound, his legs positioned in such a way that attention was drawn to the pair of brown loafers he was wearing. The words _Mettre à l'aise_ can be seen above the Hush Puppies logo at the lower right corner of the billboard. Logan's eyes widened and he turned to Kendall, who shot him a look that felt as if he was saying 'Well?'

'God...your very own billboard! Kendizzle! Your very own billboard!' Logan exclaimed.

'Yes! And my very first billboard!' Kendall joined in the excitement.

'Come here.' Logan held out his arms and Kendall slid into his embrace. Logan took the opportunity to plant a kiss on Kendall's cheek. Kendall chuckled. 'Je suis fière de toi, Kendall!'

'Merci, cherie.' Kendall replied.

As interruption took no permanent form whatsoever, Kendall's phone rang, breaking their body contact.

'Sorry.' Kendall apologized for the sudden disturbance and answered the call. 'Hello? Hi! Yes...thank you! Where are you? Yeah that sounds good to me. See you then!'

Kendall ended the call and turned back to Logan. 'Logie, Guitar Dude just called. He saw the ad too and he's asking me out to go celebrate! Let's go!'

Logan's mind went blank when he heard the name, Guitar Dude. His mind began to form a string of thoughts and they all spew out like waters shooting out from a fountain. _Guitar Dude...Greg...is that...? No, surely it can't be, right? Kendall confirmed it himself, there's nothing going on between them. But then again, how can anyone explain this strange feeling I get since we came back here? Why these feelings? I can't believe I 'm saying this but maybe, just maybe, my intuition was right; that guy is up to no good! _

'Logie? Logie? Logan!' Kendall shook Logan's shoulders as he called out his name. Logan let out an involuntary gasp and looked at Kendall, flustered. 'Logie, is everything okay?'

'Y-yeah...fine...' Logan said, recovering from his thoughts. Kendall was not convinced and he had a feeling that Logan was having insane thoughts about Guitar Dude again.

'Look, it's fine if you don't feel comfortable with this. I can call off -'

'No, no...just...just go, Kendall. Go and meet Greg.'

'You're coming with me, right?'

'Um...no, I'm fine, Kendall. You go ahead and have fun.' Logan smiled weakly.

'Logie...' Kendall took hold of Logan's hand, who flinched at the contact for reasons unknown even to himself. 'What's wrong? Come on now.' Kendall let go of Logan's hand and replaced his arms around Logan's neck, stroking the back of his soft brown hair.

'Kendall, I'm fine, really. Send my regards to Greg, alright?' Logan pulled out of the hug and flashed Kendall his weak smile again.

'Here.' Kendall handed Logan his phone. 'Copy his number into your phone and call him so that you can check on me.'

'What? No! Are you trying to make an overly attached boyfriend meme out of me? Geez!' Logan laughed and pushed Kendall lightly. Kendall laughed along with Logan.

'Okay I'll go but I promise I'll be back as soon as we're done celebrating, okay?'

Logan nodded. Kendall planted a chaste kiss on Logan's lips before leaving. Logan watched Kendall as he walked in the opposite direction, probably to where Greg or Guitar Dude wanted to meet up. As Kendall got further and further away from his view, the nightmare that Logan had not too long ago crept back into his mind. _Is this a sign? Is this coming true?_

After taking a final look at the Hush Puppies billboard, Logan started his own journey back home on foot, all the while thinking about the possibility of losing Kendall again and Kendall going back to his first love.

_What is this? A test? First there was James, and now there's you, Greg, Guitar fucking Dude or whatever the fuck your name is. Why can't you just get out of my fucking mind?_

* * *

**A/N: Hi people! Looks like I actually found some time to update! :D I know this chapter is short but the next one will be a little longer but how long I don't know. Well, to be honest, I didn't plan to update this but I got bored after studying for my test so I decided to write instead and this is the chapter! **

**What do you think of this chapter? Can you spot the mentioning of a past character here? LOL! R&R and tell me! **

**p/s: LittleMonkeyDog, thank you again for helping me out with French! Did I do it correctly in Logan's sentence? Chey21, thank you for your support and love for this story and I love NY too! I really want to go there someday! mrs hutcherlark, thank you for giving me some confidence in writing because I usually feel like I did crap when I write...maybe it's a writer's thing? I don't know...bubzchoc, thank you for your love and support as well! **

**Manuel, hi! Welcome back! Alright, alright! I motherfucking get it! I found the time to update! See? :P By the way, there is a reason why I chose Guitar Dude instead of Jett or Lucy because if you paid attention to the first story, Jett had a cameo appearance there so I find it kinda weird if he just pops out of nowhere as Kendall's ex. Regarding Lucy, let's just say I don't do the bisexual thingy. Don't get me wrong! I have nothing against them but I just don't feel them. Sorry! And about the sex scenes, well, it's not that I'm ashamed to write or don't know how to write them but I wanna keep this as T as possible because this is not intended to be smut although things may get heated somewhere down the road (hint hint!) :P (see how special you are! you get your own paragraph! LOL!)**

**okay, folks! that's all for now! thank you for reading and see you next se...I mean next chapter ;) (HINT!)**


	6. Amour, passion

'Try this on. Let's see...not quite...what about this? That's just...perfect! We're good to shoot!'

'Let's do it then.'

The wardrobe stylist for the French Cosmopolitan magazine gave Kendall several non-prescription glasses to try on for his editorial spread within the magazine that day. The photo shoot theme was a Harry Potter meets Fifty Shades concept shoot for Banana Republic. The spread was scheduled to appear in the September issue and was given the title _The Magic of Dominance._ He was teamed up with former Britain's Next Top Model contestant and current working model, Catherine Thomas, for the provocative photo shoot. The spread would run for eight pages, beginning with a milder Harry Potter inspired styling and make up and moving on to more revealing and racy styling and make up in the vein of the controversial Fifty Shades series. The photographer for the shoot was Steven Meisel. It was Kendall's first time working with a top photographer like Meisel so he was a little nervous but also excited at the same time.

Once the creative director asked Kendall and Catherine to get into position, both models were able to exude the much needed chemistry on film. It was nothing new since both of them were by then professional working models. By the time the first three sets of photos were done for the spread, they were given a break before moving on to the sexier part of the photo shoot.

When they came back from their break, Kendall wore a crisp, white shirt with the buttons undone and slacks with the zipper down, revealing the band of the Banana Republic boxer briefs he was wearing underneath the pair of slacks. He was also holding a Banana Republic tie in a stretching manner, as though it was some sort of weapon. Catherine, on the other hand, had a spaghetti strap tank top on but both straps were deliberately left off her shoulders, hanging on her upper arm instead. She tugged suggestively on the cream colored pants she was wearing. As the shoot went on, the pair's wardrobe choices would be more and more revealing, eventually with Kendall in a pair of briefs only and Catherine in black, lacy bra and panties. Both of them were on the floor, with Catherine in a sitting position and Kendall in a crawling pose, reaching out to Catherine in an angle that seemed to suggest that he was kissing her neck. Catherine was the only one looking at the camera with her seductive hazel eyes while Kendall was only focusing on her. Additionally, Catherine had a riding crop in her hand where she placed the tip of it on Kendall's butt, as though she was spanking him with it.

By the time they were done, three and a half hours had gone by. Meisel looked impressed and even told both of them personally that he was looking forward to working with them again. Kendall was elated upon hearing that; he not only scored himself a photo shoot with one of the top fashion magazines in the world, for a well-known international brand, shot by a successful, in demand fashion photographer but he may potentially get to work with the American photographer again. Even though it drizzled when Kendall was on the way home, the sun was beaming brightly in his very own heart, his very own world.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another part of Paris, Logan was also shooting a racy if not racier six page spread for the September issue of French Vogue. The September issue had always been the most anticipated issue of any Vogue magazines, known for its extravagant contents and unpredictable choice of the model or models appearing on the cover. Even though Logan would not be featured on the cover, his appearance in the editorial spread was a big deal as not many male models had the opportunity to land even a page in the coveted magazine. Unlike Kendall, Logan will be working solo with famed French photographer, Patrick Demarchelier. Logan had heard of Demarchelier before but the thought of working with him remained a dream until now. It felt surreal now that he was in the same photo studio as the man himself. This was his biggest assignment yet and Logan had butterflies in his stomach.

The theme of the photo shoot was being comfortable in one's own skin with a hint of Dali-esque surrealism. To achieve the result, Logan had to be photographed nude but he would be directed to pose in certain angles that will make the end result artistic instead of pornographic. For the first set, the make up and styling on Logan was done in the manner where he would look like a tiger. He was covered in body paint and he was given hair extensions to get the tiger ear look. The photograph would be edited later where his ears will be airbrushed out so that only the tiger ears can be seen. He was directed to crouch on floor, facing away the camera and focus hard on something as if he was a predator waiting to feast on his prey.

The shoot will continue well into the fifth set for the spread before they took a short break. The sixth and final set of photos for the spread was also the most provocative and straightforward one. The camera will be pointing at Logan directly instead of playing with angles. In addition to that, Logan will have to pose facing the camera as well. The pictures this time will be taken with Logan at his most natural; no make up and no hairstyling save for a pair of hands painted on his chest. Although Logan would be shooting completely nude, he was asked to cover his private part with his hand and the final product will be a cropped version of the full frontal photo.

'Logan, I'm not going to shoot until you take me to that place in your mind where your wildest dreams and desires roam, okay?' Demarchelier requested.

'How am I going to do that?' Logan asked.

'It's all in you and only you can draw that out. Set your imagination free.'

'Okay.'

Logan was not quite sure what Demarchelier wanted but he figured that closing his eyes will help him to get to that place that Demarchelier mentioned. He closed his eyes and started visualizing in his head, the image of his wildest dreams and desires. What were they? Slowly, bit by bit, piece by piece, an image started to form. What was that? The outline was forming and it was a body of a person. The outline of the body felt familiar to Logan. _Wait, that mop of blond hair...no wonder it feels familiar! _

With one of his hands still covering his private part, his other free hand trailed up his body slowly, starting from his thigh to his hips, then from the hips up to his chest where the pair of painted hands were. His lips parted, as if he was fighting for air.

'Is that it, Logan? Are you there?' Demarchelier inquired.

'Yes...yes...this is it...' Logan said, still closing his eyes.

Demarchelier started firing away on his camera. After the first few frames, he asked Logan to open his eyes while 'staying in the zone'. Logan did as he was told and the final set of photographs turned out to be the strongest one out of all the sets he shot that day. After some cleaning up and changing into some comfortable clothes, Logan went through the photos with Demarchelier on the computer monitor before leaving the studio. He was floating on cloud nine because he had accomplished the major task given to him. The fact that there was a heavy downpour once he stepped out of the studio did not bother Logan one bit because the sun was shining brightly in his heart and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Maybe it was fated that both Kendall and Logan arrived home at the same time. They bumped into each other at the lobby before they head up to their penthouse, the Splendide, together. Both of them were a little wet due to the rain. As soon as the front door was unlocked, Kendall seized the opportunity to grab hold of Logan and capture his lips in full blown kiss. Logan flinched at the sudden assault but responded within seconds. As they move from the door to the couch in the living room, their kiss never once ceased and before long, Kendall had Logan pinned to the couch, his tongue dominating Logan's own. As they pulled out of the kiss for some much needed air, Logan's lips creased into a smile and Kendall followed suit.

'What was that for, Mr. Christian Potter?' Logan teased.

'Well...Mr. Potter misses his Dali.' Kendall caught on and responded.

'Aww...Dali misses Mr. Potter, too.'

'Really?' Kendall leaned in and pecked Logan on the lips.

Kendall slumped down on Logan and cuddled his smaller frame. His head was rested on Logan's shoulder and Logan nuzzled his blond hair with his nose, taking in that sweet scent Kendall always had on him. After what seemed like forever, Logan broke the silence.

'How did your shoot go?'

'Amazing! Just amazing! Steven Meisel!'

'Oh my God! Really? Guess who's mine!'

Although both of them knew each others' photo shoot theme and magazine, the photographers for the respective magazines were kept a secret even from both models. As such, they will only know who was photographing them when they get on set.

'Hint?'

'French.'

'Hmm...Gilles Bensimon?'

'Close. It's Patrick Demarchelier!'

'Oh mon Dieu! You can't be serious!'

'Je suis sérieux!'

'I've never got the chance to work with Demarchelier before but I heard he's really good!'

'Kendall, seriously now, really good? Is that the best you can do? Demarchelier is amazing! He's fantastic! He knows how to draw that raw emotion out from you!'

'Really? What did he do?'

'He asked me to take him to my wildest dreams and desires for the last set of pictures.'

'Okay, how did you take him there? And what's your wildest dreams and desires?' Kendall's tone was full of curiosity.

'Well, he asked me to free my imagination. I did and I visualized it in my head. At first, I didn't even know what my wildest dreams and desires were but...'

'But what?' Kendall prompted.

'And then...this dirty blond hair appeared...' Logan's eyes were trained on Kendall's, his gaze oozing lust and desire for the man that he was looking at.

'Oh...oh I see...you mean...' Kendall got up from Logan's shoulders and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Logan kissed back and they went back and forth in that manner until they resumed their hot kissing session like before. But this time, Kendall took things a little further by exploring Logan's neck with his lips and tongue, a territory that he was all too familiar with but seemed to always have something new for him to discover every single time. Logan began to moan uncontrollably and Kendall can feel his erection against his own raging hard on.

'I'm so fucking hungry for you, Logie...' Kendall grunted.

'Is that so? What you gonna do about that?' Logan asked.

'You make me wanna eat you up...every part of you...'

'Wanna take a shower?' Logan asked in a raspy voice.

'Sounds good to me...I'm eating you up and I'm eating you out for dinner...get it? Eating out...'

'Shit!' Logan cursed under his breath. Kendall smirked.

The two lovebirds kissed each other one last time on the couch before they hit the showers and then under the covers for some steamy action, all this while with the rain and thunder accompanying them, as though it was acting like a companion melody to their lovemaking.

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all! How's everyone? :D  
**

**First of all, I started writing this chapter after coming back from my exam about 2 days back, which I pretty much did shit and because of that, I think it was reflected in the writing of this chapter. Yes, I'm depressed! :( But I won't be for long...hopefully :)**

**Anyway, did you like this chapter? Can you spot all the famous people/brand here? LOL! It's pretty obvious right? R&R and tell me! :D**

**And a special shoutout to Chey21, LittleMonkeyDog, mrs hutcherlark, Manuel and bubzchoc for the encouraging review last chapter. You guys keep me going so you guys rock! TO THE CORE! ;) This may be one of the last sweet moments that Kendall and Logan will share because starting with the next chapter, the drama begins...*gasp* are you feeling the same? Stay tuned! Much love! :)**


	7. Projection privée

Logan tested the water with his tippy toes before submerging his body inside the bathtub filled with warm water. He closed his eyes, enjoying the relaxing moment he had all by himself. Usually, Logan would feel insecure or freak out if he woke to find Kendall missing but certainly not today because he already had more than enough of Kendall the night before. A simple goodbye kiss from Kendall when he left for work was all it took to calm Logan's nerves down.

Logan had no bookings so he was rather free and it meant that he got a free pass to spend more time in the large, Parisian bathroom. His mind inadvertently traveled back to the events from the day before – the nude photo shoot for French Vogue, the chance to work with Patrick Demarchelier just like striking the jackpot and of course, the spontaneous make out session that led to heated, sweaty and passionate lovemaking. Logan let out an involuntary moan and began to pleasure himself.

'Oh my God...Kendall...you're so big...' Logan said as an image of a fully naked Kendall filled his mind. 'Yes...there...more Kendall, more...please...mmm...ahhh...AHHH!'

Logan opened his eyes as he found his release. He lifted up his hand that was stained with his cum and a sordid thought occurred to him. _When I was in med school, heck, even before I went to one, I was taught that these are rich in protein. Maybe I should..._ Logan giggled before bursting into laughter, feeling ridiculous about what he just had in mind. _Nah! Even if it's full of protein, isn't it gross? But I wonder what someone thinks about...swallowing. Ha! I'll get em next time! _

After Logan finished bathing and cleaning the bathtub, he slipped into a bathrobe and headed out to the bedroom. He was about to dry his hair with the hairdryer from the bedroom vanity when a sound came from the drawer from the side of the bed. He put down the hairdryer and went over to check out what it was. It was a phone. Kendall's phone, to be precise. _Oh silly pig! He forgot his phone! But how could I have missed that when I went to the bathroom?_ He picked it up and the phone's lock screen showed that a new message just came in. The sender was simply known as GD. Logan's eyes scanned the brief message pop up and the message started with the words _hey hottie. _Logan's eyes went wide and without a second thought, he unlocked the phone by sliding his fingers across the lock screen. Kendall did not add another layer of security after the 'slide to unlock' feature so the moment Logan unlocked the phone, it brought him to the phone's message inbox.

_hey hottie, whatcha up to? ;) _

Logan looked at the name of the sender again. GD. Who could it possibly be? _GD...GD...Greg? Guitar...Dude? Greg Dean? Greg Dean! Guitar Dude! _Logan's eyes darted to the previous message.

_YAY! :D_

He scrolled up further to the previous message. It was sent out by Kendall.

_OK OK! Here's your goodnite kiss! :-* Happy? :p_

_What the fuck? _The new information made Logan cringe. His mouth fell agape and he furiously slide up to view the messages that those two had exchanged from the very beginning.

GD: _Hey! Goo again! KIT, aite?_

Me: _Of course we will! ;) hope u weren't late for ur interview, LOL!_

GD: _Oh come on! U know I won't mind if it's u :p_

Me: _Haha...funny :p anyway how's the recording? everything good?_

GD: _I'm halfway there! LOL! Kidding...been brainstorming a lot with the people here...some amazing shit is coming up! Bet u must have a lot of great photos to show off!_

Me: _Well...yes I do have some great photos to show off! :p _

GD: _Damn! That hot body of yours ;)_

Me: _Shut up!_

GD: _I'm bored._

Me: _Don't u have songs u should be writing? Or singing?_

GD: _I do! Thanks for the inspiration! :D_

Me: _Serious shit? LOL! U're welcome :)_

GD: _Dude! That billboard is killing me! Let's go rock this town! My treat!_

GD: _Hello? Anybody home?_

GD: _I'm calling u._

Me: _Thanks for the treat. I had a blast :)_

GD: _U deserved it Donnie ;)_

Me: _Donnie? Really? Nobody calls me that anymore, GUITAR DUDE!_

Me: _But u remembered...haha :)_

GD: _Because u are special that's why_

Me: _Aww...i'm flattered :p LOL_

GD: _Yeah rite! _

GD: _Hey...can I tell u something?_

Me: _Yeah?_

GD: _I miss u._

Me: _oh well guitar dude, now i'm REALLY flattered. Thank u :p_

GD: _I mean it._

GD: _Hey, u there? _

GD: _Sorry if I came off the wrong way._

Me: _To be honest, my heart was broken when u left. that song u always sing when we were together...rolling in the deep? It was playing in my head everyday for a little while. We could have had it all! Haha...but i've moved on and i'm in a better place now and I hope u are too :) _

Me: _But i'd be lying if I say I didn't think about u every now and then_

GD: _That's good 2 hear :) now i'm flattered!_

Me: _Oh stop it u! :p_

GD: _Donnie u were right. We could have had it all but I was stupid and rash I should have listen 2 u. sometimes I think back and I regret my decision. But i'm happy for u. and I think about u all the time._

Me: _That's nice to hear. Thanks for having me in mind :) well what can I say but we'll always be friends...BFF! U know how cheesy I am :p_

GD: _Still so cheesy huh? LOL. Reminds me of why I fell in luv with u...ur cheesiness! :p_

Me: _Dafuq? Haha...it's late I gotta go. Early start tomorrow morning._

GD: _Right. Don't wanna hold u up...but do I get a kiss? :p_

Me: _No._

GD: _No? :(_

Me: _OK OK! Here's your goodnite kiss! :-* Happy? :p_

GD: _YAY! :D_

GD: _hey hottie, whatcha up to? ;)_

As Logan finished scrolling and reading through the messages, he sat down on the bed, not quite sure what to think of the whole conversation Greg and Kendall shared. On the one hand, Logan was comforted to know that Kendall pointed out to Greg that he had moved on and was in a better place. But on the other hand, Logan felt extremely uncomfortable with the way they were conversing with each other, especially the affection they still seemed to have for each other, Kendall telling Greg that he still think about him every now and then and Greg doing the same, the Donnie nickname and the _goodnite kiss _at the end. _What the fuck is this, Greg? He's with me now! Move the fuck on!_

Before Logan could digest any of this further, a call came in for Kendall. It was an unsaved number and from the look of it, it was an international number. Logan wasn't sure if he should answer the call but he answered it anyway.

'_Kehn-dhall_?' The voice came from the other line. It was a familiar voice, too.

'Watts? Is that you?' Logan replied, recognizing the British accent.

'_Loh-gahn? _Well, I was looking for you anyway. Looks like I killed two birds with one stone! Haha!'

Logan rolled his eyes even though he knew that Thomas Watts, the director of the independent movie, _Brand New Day _couldn't see it. _Same old Watts, eh? Always laughing at your own jokes._

'Um..yes..haha...' Logan feigned laughter. 'Anyway, what's up? And how did you get this number?' Logan knew that this number Kendall was using was a French number. As such, not many people had his number.

'I heard that Kendall and you are based in Paris now and I asked _Steh-pha-nay _if she has any of your numbers and she gave me Kendall's.'

_No surprises there! Stephanie King, ever the professional fangirl! Steph, how have you been by the way?_

Watts continued. 'The reason I'm calling is because Brand New Day is finally coming to France after a long delay! Censorship stuff, it seems. God, I can't understand those French sometimes. Anyway, the premiere is going to take place in Paris and since both of you are here and you are one of the leads, and Kendall has a special appearance, I thought that maybe you two can come attend the premiere, do some promotion, you know? France is one of the financier's target market, it seems, although I find the idea absolutely revolting!'

'Okay...When is the premiere?' _Jeez! Why do you British always have such passionate hatred for the French? _

'Next Wednesday at Le Grand Rex.'

'It's a yes from me, Watts. I'm not too sure about Kendall but I will ask him once he realize he left his phone behind.' Logan replied vaguely.

'Alright, Logan. Get him to contact me, this number, once he's decided, okay?'

'Okay, I'll do that.' _Bossy much! Stephanie...poor girl, I remember how she used to suffer under you!_

'See you then. Bye.'

'Bye.'

The phone conversation with Watts temporarily distracted Logan's train of thoughts regarding Kendall and Greg. But as soon as he hung up, they came back to haunt him. He was at a loss and he didn't know what to think, what to do and how to feel about the whole thing.

_I can trust him, right? We've been through stuff that were way beyond this before! I trust Kendall...I do...right?_

Logan placed Kendall's phone at its original position on the side drawer after twiddling with it for a while. He went to get his phone which he left to charge at the bedroom vanity. He unplugged the phone from the charger and flipped through his contacts, stopping at the person he wanted to talk to. He tapped on the call option. A few beeps later, the call went through.

'Hey Carlos, can we talk? Okay...um...listen, something's bothering me and I think I have to tell you...'

* * *

'Are we ready to go?'

'Ye- Are you sure you're wearing that?'

Kendall checked his outfit. 'I don't see any holes in it.' He chuckled.

'That's not what I meant. We're wearing the same clothes if you realize.' Logan said, adjusting his cufflink.

'Well...' Kendall approached Logan and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his forehead against Logan's. 'Isn't that better? A couple outfit.' Kendall smiled and gave Logan a chaste kiss on the lips.

'Cheesy much?' Logan giggled.

'Admit it, you like it when I'm cheesy, don't you?'

'No.'

'No?'

'No. Come on, we're gonna be late.'

'I'm not letting you go till you admit that you like it.' Kendall smirked.

'Kendall! Let go of me!' Logan struggled to loosen himself from Kendall's grip. But with each struggle, Kendall's grip on him only tightened more.

Logan looked at Kendall with clear annoyance in his eyes while Kendall's green eyes were laced with mischief and playfulness. Logan growled.

'So, what's it gonna be? Yes or no?'

'Yes, okay? Yes! Happy?'

'No.'

'God, Kendall! What do you want now?'

'I want you to kiss me.'

Logan rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Kendall briefly on the lips.

'Too brief.'

Logan kissed Kendall again, this time with a little more passion and vigor, his tongue slipping into Kendall's mouth and Kendall gladly took it in. Kendall was moaning into the kiss. He was enjoying this and so was Logan. But before they could go any further, Logan pulled himself away from Kendall.

'So...can we go now?'

'Are you mad?' Kendall looked at Logan with his best puppy eyes. Logan threw his hands up in surrender. He could never stay mad at Kendall for long. Kendall chuckled.

'Come on, let's go.' Kendall said and offered his hand to Logan. Logan shrugged and took it as they exited their penthouse and headed for the limo that was waiting to take them to the French premiere of _Brand New Day_ at Le Grand Rex.

* * *

When Kendall returned home that fateful day where his phone fell into Logan's hands, Logan informed him that Watts called and asked if he was able to attend the French premiere of _Brand New Day_. Kendall called Watts personally to tell him that he would be attending the premiere. Even though Logan was frustrated at the exchanges he found in Kendall's phone, he decided to give Kendall the benefit of the doubt. He still very much wanted to believe that Kendall did not cheat on him with Greg or Guitar Dude. After all, that guy was old news now.

Both of them wore Jefferson Exclusive for the red carpet event. Logan's set of clothes were personally picked out for him by TJ, the designer of Jefferson Exclusive himself. Unbeknownst to Logan, Kendall had also went to see TJ to ask him to get him the exact same outfit as Logan's to wear for the premiere. TJ was one of the very few people who knew that Logan and Kendall were in a relationship and he thought they make a good couple.

When they stepped out of the limo, the media and the press were there. Photographers were busy snapping away at their cameras while journalists scribbled furiously on their notepads. There were also three TV station reporters covering the event live. Logan could see Jesse and Donovan, two of the four main leads, doing an impromptu interview. Bryan, another lead actor was posing for the camera not so far away. When the photographers and journalists saw Kendall and Logan, they shouted their names to get their attention. Kendall's name was more prominent since Logan was still considered kinda new to the scene but some of the media people recognized him from his stint at the recent New York Fashion Week and they were shouting his name.

'I don't know how you do it, but I'm nervous as hell.' Logan said in a low voice with his famous crooked smile plastered on his face the entire time.

'Don't overthink, don't psych yourself out. Just act normal.' Kendall replied in an equally low voice and he also had a permanent smile on his face.

'Wow! Is this some kind of experience talk?'

'Once you make a name for yourself, you gotta be prepared for such things. Don't you just love the attention?' Kendall smiled and posed for one of the photographers who shouted for him to turn and pose for him.

'I wish I enjoyed it as much as you do but I'm not as big as an attention whore as you.' Logan joked.

'Very funny, Mr. Mitchell.'

Just then, a mid-height young lady with her blond hair done in a side ponytail, a killer figure, sporting a pair of killer heels noticed the pair. She had a microphone in her hand and she had two camera crew members following her. Logan caught sight of her and her crew walking toward them and he nudged Kendall.

'Tell me this does not spell interview!' Logan's chuckled nervously.

'Oh yes, it is. Come on, it will be fun.' Kendall said and he cleared his throat to prepare himself for the unscheduled interview.

'Sophie Fontaine here reporting for TNT TV and look who we have here! It's Kendall! The talk of the town! Nice to see you here!' Sophie, the blond reporter said and Kendall greeted her by pecking her on both of her cheeks. 'And Logan! Wow! We have two very interesting figures with us today.' Logan let out a nervous chuckle and copied Kendall's earlier gesture.

'I'm surprised you know me!' The words slipped out of Logan before he could stop himself.

'Of course _we _know you, Logan. You made heads turn on the runways of New York recently and you're also one of the leads in this movie! So tell me, how was it like working on the set?' Sophie directed the question to Logan.

'Well...I have no prior experience so this is my first time doing a movie. I found it to be a daunting task at first but I was glad I did it at the end of the day because I had a blast. To be cast in a lead role in my first movie was...an amazing experience, to say the least.' Logan was surprised that he managed to answer the question quite smoothly. _Kendall's right. This is fun!_

'What about you, Kendall? It's no surprise to us that you can model but what about acting? How was it like working with the cast?'

'The closest experience I've ever had with acting was acting in commercials. So, I channeled what little experience I had on the commercial sets onto the movie set so I don't really know how I do. I'll leave it to the audience to decide. And the cast is made up of these really fun, wonderful people so yeah, like Logan, I had a blast!'

'Will you consider filming another movie?'

'I will, if a good script comes up.' Logan remarked.

'Let's see if the audience is convinced that my transition from model to actor is successful, then we can talk.' Kendall chuckled.

'Who's your favorite character in the movie?'

'I'd say...Jesse's my favorite character. He's so lively, so energetic which is a little odd because Jesse Pena has gotta be the most down to earth guy I've ever met. But still, love the contrast in the actor and character's personalities.' Logan replied.

'For me, I like Bryan. His character was written in such a way where I find myself laughing every second I spend with him on set.' Kendall said.

'Did you keep in touch with any of the cast after filming wrapped?'

'We did exchange our numbers, Facebook that sort of thing but never got the chance to talk.' Kendall said.

'Yeah, unfortunately we've been busy doing other things once we finished filming so we didn't really get the opportunity to catch up. So, no.' Logan smiled weakly.

'Indeed, that is most unfortunate but this premiere is the perfect opportunity to do just that, don't you think?'

'Yes, of course.' Logan chuckled.

'Definitely.' Kendall nodded.

'Who are you most looking forward to catch up with?'

'Bryan, definitely.' Kendall's response earned a brief round of laughter from the three of them. 'But other than Bryan, I think Donovan and Jesse since I've only worked with them and Logan here, whom I see almost everyday.'

Logan blushed when he heard that. He attempted to laugh it off to compose himself and prayed hard that it was not too obvious that he blushed.

'What about you then, Logan?' Sophie asked, flashing her pearly whites which seemed to glitter. It gave Logan the distraction he needed.

'Uh...well, he's not here today but I miss him a lot, like a lot and I'm actually most looking forward to catching up with Tyler.'

'I've seen the trailer and Tyler's so cute!' Sophie exclaimed.

'He is, isn't he?' Logan said.

'Okay, one last question. You guys are wearing the same outfit. Is there something that we don't know that we should know? And while we're on the subject, who are you wearing?' Sophie offered the boys a sly smile.

'I'm wearing Jefferson Exclusive. The designer, TJ, picked this out for me personally. I love it.' Logan said, ignoring Sophie's first question.

'Since you noticed that we're wearing the same outfit, I think Logan has answered your question of who I'm wearing, Sophie. And about that...well, don't you think we make a good couple?' Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's shoulder. Logan felt a little uncomfortable and laughed nervously.

'Couple? So this is a couple outfit then?' Sophie inquired further, her smile never once leaving her face.

'I think that depends on how you view us.' Kendall chuckled.

'Why, I think both of you make a cute and interesting couple. The chemistry emanating from both of you is undeniable. Once again, this is Sophie Fontaine, reporting live for TNT TV, speaking with _THE _Kendall and Logan. Can you do a shout out for us?' Sophie requested.

Kendall and Logan looked into TNT TV's live recording camera and did their shout out.

'Thank you for your time and enjoy the show, guys.' Sophie said.

'It's my pleasure and thank you, too.' Kendall saluted Sophie.

'Anytime, Sophie. I hope you enjoy the show later.' Logan smiled.

'I'm sure I will. I'll see you later.'

As soon as they were done with the impromptu interview, Watts arrived at the red carpet. Sophie and her crew went over to him to get his views on the movie for their TV station. Kendall and Logan posed briefly for the flashing cameras before making their way to the entrance of the movie theater.

'And I thought someone said he was nervous.' Kendall teased.

'You know what? You were right. This is fun. But what you did there was a little risky, isn't it?' Logan said.

'What did I do?'

'Disclosing our relationship to the public.'

'I was just being me.' Kendall smirked. 'And the way you blush was so cute.'

Logan groaned. 'Shut up and enjoy the show, Kendizzle.'

'I will, Logiebear.'

* * *

The four main leads of _Brand New Day_ were arranged to sit together in the screening hall. Kendall was sitting at the same row but not next to Logan. Instead, he was sitting next to Watts. Throughout the movie, Logan, Jesse, Donovan and Bryan reminisced about their filming days, discussing and laughing at the moving images projected before them. Even though Logan joined in the discussion, he nevertheless felt self-conscious when he saw himself on the big screen. Whenever his scene came up, his first reaction would be to cover his eyes because he felt rather embarrassed. As the movie came to an end, everyone in the hall applauded. Watts went up on stage (only a special screening hall in Le Grand Rex had a stage and they were in the one and only one) and gave a short speech before the cast of _Brand New Day, _including Kendall,were photographed as a group by the many newspaper and magazine photographers in attendance. As the crowd dispersed, Logan and Kendall said their goodbyes and promised to try to keep in touch with them, especially Donovan, Jesse and Bryan. Before they left Le Grand Rex, Watts thanked Kendall and Logan for attending the premiere. They declined a ride home on the limo as they chose to spend some time together by walking back home.

'That was terrible, right? I couldn't bear to see myself when my scenes were shown and I had to cover my eyes the entire time!' Logan confessed.

Kendall and Logan were walking hand in hand on the pleasantly quiet, almost empty night streets of Paris, taking their own sweet time to walk back home.

'Bullshit! You're so cute in that movie!' Kendall disagreed.

'This isn't about being cute, it's about my acting skills. I look so amateur.'

'That's because you are an amateur.' Kendall laughed.

Logan joined in the laughter. 'Point well made, _THE Kendall_.'

'Don't call me that!'

'Why not? _THE Kendall_.'

'Because it's ridiculous.'

Logan laughed while Kendall rolled his eyes in annoyance.

They continued walking until they came by a quiet spot overlooking the river. They stopped for a while to admire its beauty, even at night.

'It's beautiful...' Logan whispered.

'So are you.' Kendall said.

Logan blushed but didn't say a word.

'Hey...look at me.' Kendall gently stroked Logan's pale cheeks.

'What is it?' Logan said, turning to face Kendall.

'You really are beautiful, Logie. Both inside and out and that's why I love you.'

'Cheesy much!'

'Ugh! Do you have to go and spoil this moment?'

'Maybe I do.'

'You're cruel.'

'Ha! Did you j -'

Before Logan could finish his sentence, Kendall's lips came crashing on his. It took Logan by surprise but as always, Logan always enjoyed how unpredictable Kendall was sometimes in the course of their relationship.

'Nnhh..Kendall...stop...'

'You don't like this?' Kendall pouted, his forehead resting against Logan's.

'We're in public.' Logan argued.

'All the more romantic isn't it?'

'You really are a hopeless romantic, aren't you?'

Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around Logan's neck, bringing him into a protective embrace. For a moment there, it seemed like the world around them was forgotten, like it never existed. Logan wished this moment they shared could last forever. But he knew it could not last forever. The fear of losing Kendall, the fear of Kendall returning to Greg haunted him. _Stay strong, Logan Mitchell, stay strong. Don't break now._

'Kendall...' Logan broke the silence.

'Hmm?'

'I'm...' Logan's voice cracked. _No! Don't cry now! _

'Logie?' Kendall pulled out of the embrace and tipped Logan's chin to find his brown eyes watering. 'Logie, are you alright? What's wrong?'

'I'm...I'm scared...of losing you...' Logan lost control of his tear ducts as tears streamed down his face in an endless motion, all the penned up emotions released. _I'm sorry, Kendall. I'm sorry I have to look so pathetic in front of you. I tried to be strong for you but I can't take this anymore, I can't. There's so much fear and insecurity inside me, Kendall._

'Hey...hey...stop crying...look at me, Logan.' Kendall placed a firm finger on Logan's chin, steadying his gaze to meet his. 'I promised not to leave you and I mean it, Logan. And you know how much I hate to see you cry, it hurts me so bad...here.' Kendall took hold of Logan's hand and placed it on where his heart was. 'Please, Logan...please believe me.'

Logan threw himself on Kendall. He wanted to touch him, to feel him. He wanted to make sure that Kendall was real. Kendall wrapped his arms on Logan's smaller body, rubbing his back with one hand and stroking the back of his soft brown hair with the other, all the while comforting the frail, young boy.

When Logan finally stopped crying, he attempted a weak smile at Kendall and offered his hand. Kendall grabbed hold of it and mouthed the words 'never letting you go' as they continued toward home.

* * *

Kendall unlocked the front door of the Splendide when his shoes came into contact with an envelope. He picked it up and locked the front door as he and Logan went to the living room with the rather fancy looking envelope. He opened the envelope and fished out an invitation card.

'What's that?' Logan asked.

'Looks like an invitation card.' Kendall replied.

_THE __DÉCADENCE_ _BALL_

_M KENDALL KNIGHT_

_M LOGAN MITCHELL_

_You are hereby cordially invited to a costume party at the Saint Germain-des-Prés in the 6th Arrondissement, 10__th__ of February, current at 7:30pm sharp. Please observe the dress code by referring to the theme stated. We look forward to your presence at The __Décadence Ball._

_L. ELLIS_

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Finally this is done! What did you guys think of it? This is currently the longest chapter of this story! yay! :D by the way, i ditched my assignment in favor of this...lol!**

**Who got mentioned? And who reappeared? R&R and tell me along with your thoughts! ;)**

**mrs hutcherlark, if you watch ANTM, did you watch cycle 18? The British Invasion cycle? Catherine Thomas was in there and she was soooooooo robbed! :( but at least she's successful now! :) Chey21, thank you for continuous love and support! This story is going to be dramatic soon! LittleMonkeyDog, thank you for the kind words! It means a lot to me because I'm in a constant battle with myself regarding my writing. **

**Manuel, first of all, i wanna thank your smartass for pointing out the mistake I made. Please scan through and feel free to blast me again if you find any grammatical errors here. Fire away! :D I'm very impressed with you being able to read a whole fic in one day! Amazing! I'm done with the MIDTERM exams but not the FINALS! :( and to top that off, I have tons of assignments I need to complete. Yeah, that's how we Asians do it and that's why we are tougher..LOL! Kidding! Aww...it's so sweet to hear that you love me! I love you too my dear :') The reason you didn't get your own paragraph the last time was because I was writing everything in a hurry but this time I got a little more time to spare so here I am again, dedicating your very own paragraph to you! Like I said before, I have nothing against bisexuals. I respect and accept everyone for who they are. But...well, let's just say that I had some unpleasant experience with them before so...you get what I'm trying to say? I feel it's inappropriate for me to go into details here. You are melodramatic and brutally honest but never disgusting. I love you so freaking much because you always make my day! So why the fuck would i be disgusted with you? :P**

**Till we meet next chapter, bye and much love! :)**

**p/s: someone from the previous story will be making an appearance in the next chapter. wanna take a guess? ;)**


	8. Bal masqué féerique

_THE DÉCADENCE_ _BALL_

_M KENDALL KNIGHT_

_M LOGAN MITCHELL_

_You are hereby cordially invited to a costume party at the Saint Germain-des-Prés in the 6th Arrondissement, 10th of February, current at 7:30pm sharp. Please observe the dress code by referring to the theme stated. We look forward to your presence at The Décadence Ball._

_L. ELLIS_

Kendall and Logan reread the invitation card. L. Ellis? Who could that be? Although their time in Paris was short, they certainly made lots of new friends both from work and leisure but they were pretty sure that L. Ellis was not one of them.

'Does this name ring a bell with you?' Kendall asked Logan, pointing at the name L. Ellis.

'Nope. But if he's L, what does that make us? Kira?' Logan joked. Kendall caught on with Logan's Death Note reference and laughed.

'Hey...wait...there's something else here...' Kendall pulled out another sheet of paper from the envelope. The paper contained information regarding the dress code of the _Décadence Ball._

___Theme: Members of the Animal Kingdom invited to a masquerade ball held by the King of all animals,The Lion._

___You are thereby requested to come dressed as an animal with a mask representing your respective animal. A big reveal will be held at the end of the ball. We look forward to seeing your wild side._

_L. ELLIS_

'A costume party disguised as a masquerade ball attended by animal-human hybrid? Interesting, huh?' Logan commented.

'It sure is. I'm looking forward to this. What about you?' Kendall put the envelope and the papers away and pulled Logan into his embrace.

'I'm looking forward to my dreamland.' Logan rested his head on Kendall's chest and closed his eyes. He was physically and mentally tired, mainly due to the battle he had with himself regarding Kendall's fidelity. And though he felt intrigued to have received the invitation to a strange party or ball or whatever it was, all he wanted to do was cuddle up to Kendall and get some sleep.

'Okay, let's go to bed.' Kendall whispered. He kissed Logan lightly on the top of his head and carried him bridal style to their bedroom. Not long after, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next day, Kendall and Logan went costume shopping after getting off work; Logan had a commercial shoot for the new Gucci perfume while Kendall had his very first underwear shoot for Alain Delon.

'Kendall, you're lying, aren't you? You've never shot an underwear ad before?' Logan said, picking up a fancy looking leopard costume.

'For the umpteenth time, I'm not kidding, okay?' An annoyed Kendall sighed as he picked out a lion costume.

'Haha, that is very funny. Hey, I think you'll look good in this.' Logan handed Kendall a peacock costume.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Kendall raised an eyebrow.

'Well...for one, you have a beautiful bird nose and two, you have...' Logan giggled nervously. Kendall smirked and grabbed him by the waist. Logan gasped.

'You know, Logan, you keep talking like that with your smart mouth, you make me wanna fuck you right now.' Kendall said in a low voice.

'Kendall, let me go! Let go of me!' Logan blushed and struggled to set himself free from Kendall's grip. Kendall chuckled and let go of him. 'God! You're impossible!'

'Only because of you, mon cheri.' Kendall's arms found its way back to Logan's waist once again.

'Kendall, please! We're in public!' Logan hissed.

'Oh come on - ' Before Kendall could continue further, his phone rang. 'Sorry, dear. Hello? Hey, Guitar Dude!'

Logan froze instantly when he heard the name Guitar Dude. _What the fuck does he want now? _He studied Kendall's expression. It was one of joy and comfort, it was as if he had been looking forward to Guitar Dude's call. Logan's mouth went dry. His eyes were trained on Kendall like a predator would on a prey. He was tempted to snatch the phone from Kendall and tell Guitar Dude off. But none of that happened because Kendall had bid Guitar Dude goodbye on the phone. Logan's expression quickly softened once Kendall turned his attention back to him.

'Um...so, Greg called?' Logan attempted a fake smile.

'Yeah, he just recorded some demos and he would like us to go and listen to it. He wants our opinion.' Kendall said.

'Us?'

'Yes. Us.'

'Okay...'

'Logan? Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'Logan...' Kendall sighed as he placed his hands on the back of Logan's neck, his thumb stroking Logan's pale cheeks. 'I don't know what will it take to make you believe but Guitar Dude and I, that was all in the past. Okay? We're just normal friends now - '

'I get it, Kendall, I get it. Let's...finish up our shopping then we can go.'

'You're really okay with this?' Kendall eyed Logan suspiciously.

'Yes...come on, we don't want to keep Greg waiting.'

* * *

Since they couldn't quite decide what to wear to the _Décadence Ball, they ended buying a variety of animal costumes which included that of the tiger, peacock, cat, horse, cheetah and stag. After they paid for their purchase, they were on their way to Hawk Records, the recording studio where Greg recorded his music._

When they arrived at Hawk Records, Greg greeted both Kendall and Logan with a hug, although Logan was a little hesitant and only gave him a brief hug. Greg poured all of them some Champagne as they listened to Greg's unedited demos in the editing room. Logan hated to admit it but Greg was talented as a singer-songwriter.

'So, what do you think?' Greg asked, sipping his Champagne.

'That was amazing. You sure have a lot to offer.' Kendall commented.

'Yeah, I agree. Did you write all of them yourself?' Logan asked.

'I share co-writing credits with other people on most of the tracks but there are two songs that I wrote completely by myself.'

'Which one?' Logan inquired.

'The first and the fourth song, Remember and Trip to Your Heart.'

'What can I say but the demos are already so good I think once your debut album hit the shelves, you'll soar up to number one on the charts.' Kendall said.

'Thank you, Donny, thank you. You're far too kind but let's hope what you said is true. Cheers!' Greg clinked his glass with Kendall's and Logan's. Logan's mind went back to Kendall's phone and the text messages exchanged between him and Greg. _Donny? Sorry, dude but he goes by Kendizzle now, bitch!_

'Oh yeah, I was invited to this party...' Greg reached out for an envelope on the table and fished out an invitation card and handed it over to Kendall and Logan. 'I plan to debut some of my songs there. What do you think?'

'Wait a minute, we were invited to this party too!' Kendall exclaimed. Logan looked over the invitation card and indeed, they were signed by one _L. Ellis_. 'But do you have any idea who this L guy or girl is?'

'It's a guy and I heard that he's the son of one of the richest man here in Paris. He throws parties like it's nothing and he only invites people who are famous enough to his parties. I can understand if he invited both of you since you're pretty much all over the world already but I don't even know why I'm invited to be completely honest. But not that I'm complaining, I can use the exposure for my career.' Greg said.

'Well, maybe invitation is not only for the famous but also extended to the future famous?' Kendall suggested.

'Possible. Have you got yourselves an animal already?' Greg asked.

'We went costume shopping before we came here but we can't decide exactly what to wear so we bought a whole lot of costumes. What about you?' Kendall said.

'I'm torn between the fox and the bull.'

'You should totally go as the fox because you are one.' Logan blurted out before he could stop himself. Kendall shot Logan a quizzical look while Logan realized what he just did and his face went red. There was a moment of awkward silence before Greg burst out laughing.

'Logan, I didn't know you have such a unique sense of humor.' Greg attempted an uneasy smile.

'I'm really sorry, Greg. Must be the Champagne. I have low alcohol tolerance, not like Kendall.' Logan said.

'Why, yes. I think we better go before Guitar Dude sues you for defamation.' Kendall chuckled. Logan gave him a weak smile and nodded.

'Thank you so much for coming and I'll see you at the party.' Greg gave both of them a hug as they said their goodbyes and left the studio.

* * *

The event of the day before was quickly forgotten as Kendall and Logan tried on their animal costumes the next day. Even though both parties did not bring up the subject of Guitar Dude, the feeling that it was not over was mutual.

'Look, Kenny, they even have a beak. You should really go as the peacock!' Logan teased as he placed the strap on mask on Kendall's face.

'There really is no end to your teasing, is it?' Kendall removed the mask and pulled the horse costume out of the packaging instead. 'What about you? Going to turn up in a bear suit, Logiebear?'

'Absolutely not. I think...this one is fine.' Logan put on the strap on cat mask complete with cat ears and whiskers. They were so lifelike it was as if Logan had turned into a humanoid cat.

'A cat, huh? You know what they say about cats?' Kendall inched closer to Logan now dressed in the horse costume. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and licked his neck.

'W-what?' Logan moaned from the unexpected pleasure.

'Cats are horny creatures...' Kendall purred and moved up from Logan's neck to meet Logan's lips, kissing him briefly.

'A horse? Why? To show that you're hung like one?' Logan giggled.

'You know I am hung like one, don't you?' Kendall smirked.

'I don't...' Logan teased.

'Really?' Kendall grabbed hold of the opportunity to give Logan a full blown kiss on the lips. Seconds later, his tongue slipped into Logan's mouth, exploring each and every crevices there was.

_Thank you, Donny, thank you._ Logan's eyes opened wide as those words replayed in his head. He pushed Kendall forcefully away, breaking their kiss in their now semi-naked state.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Kendall was taken aback.

'I'm...' Logan started, taking off his mask as he spoke. 'I'm gonna take a shower and just go to bed.'

Without another word and without giving Kendall a chance to speak, Logan left Kendall alone as he trotted off to the conjoined bathroom in their room.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, three days had passed and Kendall and Logan were getting ready for the Décadence Ball. Kendall decided to dress as a horse while Logan went as a cat. The organizer of the ball, the mysterious L. Ellis, had arranged a limo to pick them up for the occasion. About twenty minutes later, they pulled up at a majestic mansion in the upscale Saint Germain-des-Prés in the 6th Arrondissement. When they entered the mansion, they couldn't recognize anyone since everyone, the guests and even the servers, were dressed in animal costumes. Ever the reasonable one, Logan chose a bottle of San Pellegrino over the alcoholic drinks. Kendall, on the other hand, decided to have some fun and picked a Long Island Iced Tea from the cocktail tray, upsetting Logan a little.

'Bonjour, monsieur.' A fox said to Kendall and Logan. Logan recognized the voice. It was Greg, Guitar Dude.

'Ah! Le renard, Guitar Dude!' Kendall exclaimed. Logan rolled his eyes, knowing that none of them could see his expression being concealed behind his cat mask.

'Looks like the big reveal is not needed.' Greg said.

'Only for me and...this cat over here.' Kendall grabbed hold of Logan's wrist, pulling him closer to him.

'Ah! Logan came dressed as a katze!' Greg said. Logan let out a fake chuckle.

'I think the correct word is chat. Katze is German.' Kendall corrected Greg and they were laughing after that, as if Kendall had told Greg a very funny joke.

'Um...I'm gonna go get some sandwich. You look good in that fox outfit, Greg.' Logan said then excused himself. He didn't want a sandwich. All he wanted was to get away from Greg and he wished that he could take Kendall with him but if he did, that would be too obvious that he was jealous. Yes, Logan was jealous. He wasn't just jealous, he was furious. He chugged the bottle of San Pellegrino and in a fit of rage, he took a glass of Bacardi Apple from the nearby server's tray, breaking his own rule of not drinking alcoholic beverages in a social function.

'Hey little kitty cat, meow!' A disembodied voice came from behind as Logan took a large swig of the Bacardi Apple. He turned around and it was a possum.

'Hi, possum.' Logan was not sure how to respond.

'Oh come on, boo! You don't recognize me?' The possum sounded hurt.

'Carlos? What are you doing here?' Logan was pleasantly surprised. He didn't expect to see Carlos here.

'At least have the decency to give me a hug!' Carlos stretched out his arms and Logan happily went into his embrace. 'A little too much alcohol, isn't it?' Carlos remarked once they pulled out of the embrace.

'I'm allowed to have fun once in a while, right?' Logan chuckled.

'Where's Kendall?'

'There.' Logan pointed to a man in horse costume quite a distance away from them. Carlos could see that the horse was chatting away happily with a fox.

'Oh I see. Hung as a horse, huh?'

Logan smiled bitterly. He didn't know what to say so he remained silent.

'Hey, what's up?' Even though the mask concealed Logan's facial expression, Carlos could tell that something was wrong with his best friend. Logan shook his head. Carlos looked at Kendall and the fox again and he figured that the fox must have something to do with why Logan was acting strange. 'It's that fox, is it?'

Logan sighed. 'I don't wanna talk about it, Carlos. Not now.'

'Okay, I understand.'

'So, what brings you here?'

'Leo's girlfriend.'

'Leo? Leo who?'

'Leonardo Ellis, the guy who threw this party.'

_Leo...Leonardo_..._Leornado Ellis_ ...now it all made sense to Logan. L. Ellis stood for Leonardo Ellis.

'Who's he anyway? And how does his girlfriend comes into play?' Logan was curious.

'His girlfriend's a model. Well, you know how these rich brats are, their girlfriends come and go like Fashion Week seasons but there's something about Melissa, his current girlfriend. They've been going steady for about a year now. She was the one who invited me to the party.'

'A personal invitation?'

'Yes, a personal invitation.'

'I see. So you're special like that!'

'Look who's talking. Leo only invites the rich and famous in this town to his parties. So, who's special now?'

Logan shrugged. 'I'm not THAT famous or rich, am I? I mean, I don't see the point of me being here anyway.'

'Hmm...but surely you agree that this is a good way to get you more exposure?'

Logan nodded and finished his Bacardi Apple in a single gulp. Just then, a giraffe approached the pair and cleared his throat. It caught Carlos and Logan's attention and they turned to face the giraffe. He held out a drink in his hand, a Bloody Mary, to Logan.

'May I offer you a drink, neko-chan?'

Logan stood frozen on the spot. His lips went dry. That voice...it was...James!

All Logan did was look into those hazel eyes. What should he do? Accept the drink? Reject it? Walk away? He was lost. And how in the world did James end up in this party? Questions after questions flooded Logan's head. Not only that, the memory of what happened before during his tenure with Rocque came creeping back into his mind. He subconsciously retreated from James.

'I don't think so, Mr. Giraffe. Maybe next time. Let's go.' Carlos took hold of Logan's wrist and wanted to pull him away when James grabbed hold of Logan's arms all of a sudden. Logan flinched at the contact.

'Logan, can I have a word, please?' Logan noticed that there was something different in James' tone. He sounded...broken.

'Log-' Carlos started but Logan held a hand up, signaling Carlos to stop.

'It's...nice to see you again, James. See you around.' Logan said and marched on. Carlos eyed James for a while before moving on to catch up to Logan. James quickly turned to see where Logan was going. He wanted to give chase but dismissed the idea and moved on instead.

Logan moved to the far end of the mansion, with Carlos following closely behind. He looked out of the wide window, overlooking the night view of Paris.

'It's okay...don't worry, I'm here.' Carlos comforted, rubbing Logan's back.

Logan turned his attention to the crowd of the party. Everyone was doing their own thing and Kendall and Greg were still chatting happily with each other, oblivious to Logan's disappearance. Logan sighed and took off his cat mask.

'I wanna leave...can you...go with me...please?' Logan pleaded.

Carlos smiled and removed his possum mask. 'You don't have to ask. Come on.'

It turned out that there was a side door next to the wide window which fit conveniently into Logan and Carlos' escape plan. They walked out of the door, exiting the mansion and never once looking back as they made their way back home.

* * *

The next day, after evading a series of questions from Kendall but making lunch plans with him and Carlos to make up for his sudden change in behavior, Logan went to his photo shoot for Ralph Lauren menswear.

'Nice to meet you, Logan.' The photographer, Jacques, said with a thick French accent. They shook hands.

'Nice to meet you too, Jacques. I've heard a lot about you and I'm so excited to work with you.' Logan smiled.

'I would like to introduce your co-star for today, how shall I put this...my...muse! Yes, that's the word I was looking for.'

'Oh?' Logan was not informed that he had a co-star on set that day.

'Ah, there you are! James, this is Logan. Logan, please meet James.'

James smiled brightly, revealing his pearly whites. The blood seemed to have drained from Logan's face. He was shocked.

_Fuck! My co-star is...James?_

* * *

**_A/N:  
_Hi everyone! I'm so sorry this took extremely long! Lots of assignments to catch up on, that's why! By the way, can you spot the BTR TV show references? :D  
**

**What do you think of the party and the chapter as a whole? To be quite honest, the party scene was actually designed as a vehicle to reintroduce James so I'm sorry if it was badly written! That aside do R&R and tell me your thoughts ok? :)**

**bubzchoc, thank you for your love and support! **

**Chey21, congrats! You got it right! James it is this time! :D **

**LittleMonkeyDog, thank you once again for always being there for me when I need help with my French! Love you loads!**

**mrs hutcherlark, yes you are right! Catherine Thomas is Queen Catherine from ANTM British Invasion! :D I watched her British cycle last time and she was equally good if not better than when she was on the American one. Maybe it was editing? Oh well, ANTM is heavily edited anyway and I hate how the good ones always ended up losing. Anyway, happy belated birthday dear! :D You're a December baby too! I am too! No, Gustavo won't be making an appearance this time around but James will so yeah... :P**

**loganhendersonismine98, thank you for loving this story! It needs the love and support from awesome people like you to help it grow! :D And you got it right! James is back!**

**Manuel, let me start off by saying this: STOP BEING A MOTHERFUCKING, STEREOTYPING RACIST! Just because I'm Asian doesn't mean that I'm from South Korea! Go look Asia up in the world map and guess again! And because of that, everyone gets a special paragraph to themselves this chapter. Only your behavior can restore you to your special status :P but you know I love you a lot like a lot okay? so don't be sad :-* And also congrats deary, you got it right! James is back! Probably with a vengeance, probably not...who knows? :P**

**p/s: before I go, I'm running an OC contest now for my next fic. It will be an erotic fantasy story and I'm accepting applications from now till January 8, 2014. All other details is in my new story temporarily titled OC Contest. Do go to my profile and check it out if you can, okay? That being said, it means that I have some not so good news to announce and that is this story will come to an end pretty soon. *gasp* (don't hate me please!)  
**

**Bye, merry belated Christmas and happy new year! May 2014 bring more joy and happiness to everyone! Till then, I love every single one of you awesome peeps! Hugs and kisses, candies and rainbows! :D**


	9. bataille perdue d'avance

Throughout the photo shoot, Logan found it hard to concentrate but he managed to maintain the level of professionalism that was required of him. Logan figured that if he ignored James, as if he was doing the shoot alone, everything would turn out fine.

'Good job, Logan! Let's take a break!' Jacques called out.

And that was how Logan got the job done.

Logan thanked Jacques and was about to go over to wardrobe to change into the next set of clothes for the shoot when James put a hand on his shoulders, startling him.

'Logan, please, can I talk to you? Please?' James pleaded.

Once again, Logan felt it. That tone in James' voice. He sounded beat and broken, unlike the usual haughty tone he employed when speaking. Logan turned around and nodded. He stole a look at James and that look in James' hazel eyes was not something Logan was used to seeing. James looked hurt. _I never thought I'd say this but...you changed, didn't you, James?_

'You're...not just going to look at me and say nothing, are you?' Logan asked.

James chuckled. 'Oh no, of course not. Um...how are you?'

'I'm good, never better. How come Gustavo's not here? Ralph Lauren's a big deal, isn't it?'

The smile faded from James' face. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. It was as if he had a hard time choosing the words to say. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before looking into Logan's brown eyes and spoke.

'You see, that's what I want to tell you...the truth is I'm...I've been...I've been dropped by Rocque Models.'

Logan went wide eyed. James was dropped? He couldn't believe what he just heard. He opened his mouth to speak but no words seemed to come out. He had no idea what to say to James.

'How?' Logan finally managed.

'Let's just say a lot of shit happened during the last eight months. After Kendall left Rocque, I was the most sought after male model and I kinda let that get into my head. I was overconfident and I went overboard with my words and actions. I turned up drunk for my fashion show for Abercrombie and Fitch, something that I regret and can never forgive myself for because that was the final straw. I was canceled for all remaining jobs and I was terminated by Gustavo immediately.'

'I'm so sorry to hear that, James...' Logan said, feeling genuinely sorry for James.

'No, Logan, it's quite alright. I think somehow I deserved it. It was karma, I think. It was times like this, that I started to think back to what I've done, said and even thought. I have to admit that I've always viewed Kendall as my rival. He seems to get everything, so perfect and I hated him. I hated him like mad. That's why I wanted to be better and badder than him. I want to outdo him. And...it just happened that you came at the right time...'

'What? What do you mean?'

'Logan...look, I'm really sorry for what happened in Japan.'

Japan. That dreadful memory seeped back into Logan's mind. James making a pass at him, kissing him forcefully and if it wasn't for the opening he found, he could have been raped, which would drag him further down into the abyss of his despair during that particular point in his life. He subconsciously took a few steps back from James, his face painted with fear like James was about to devour him whole.

'Logan, I'm sorry if this comes off the wrong way,' James started, stepping closer to Logan but still keeping a safe distance between them. 'But what I wanted to say was when I found out that Kendall and you are going out, I was jealous and really unhappy about it. I mean, I don't get why he always gets everything, he's always the best and I'm the second best. I was sick and tired of it and when we were assigned to do the shoot together in Japan, I thought I had a chance to get back at him. I'm really sorry, Logan, I really am. I shouldn't have done that and I know how deep of an impact it had on you. I really hope that you can forgive me, even though I know I don't deserve your forgiveness.'

Logan had always known that James was vicious. And now that James came clean to him, it confirmed the fact that James was indeed vicious. However, Logan was not one who was quick to judge. He understood where James was coming from. Being constantly overshadowed by someone was not a good feeling. Although it wasn't something that he completely understood, Logan nevertheless started to see a crack in James' often arrogant, tough exterior, exposing a softer side to him. Maybe what James had done was unforgivable and the damage that was done almost destroyed him and Kendall but James was human after all and humans make mistakes. _Everyone deserves a second chance, right? _

_James is vicious. You shouldn't trust him. _Those words, uttered by Kendall before, it was still clear in Logan's head.

Logan was confused. He didn't know who to listen to, himself or Kendall.

'James? Logan? What are you two still standing there for? Hurry up! James, just go to hair and makeup to touch up. Logan, get changed for your individual shoot.' Jacques said.

'Um...thanks for sharing and being honest with me, James. I appreciate it a lot.' Logan gave James a weak smile then left to wardrobe. James watched him for a while before heading to hair and makeup to gel his hair.

* * *

Jacques finished shooting the pictures an hour later and Logan promptly left the set. He had a lunch appointment with Kendall and Carlos. At the same time, he didn't want to stay too long to avoid any further awkward conversations with James.

Logan arrived at a classy, posh open air rooftop restaurant in the heart of Paris for his lunch appointment with Kendall and Carlos. Kendall and Carlos were already sitting at a corner, sipping some sparkling water. Logan went over to join them.

'Sorry I'm late!' Logan said as he pulled out a chair and sat himself down across Kendall.

'Waiter!' Carlos called out. Within seconds, a waiter appeared to take their orders.

After they ordered their food, Kendall and Logan bombarded Carlos with questions about his work and life. Although they had seen each other not so long ago during the last Fashion Week in New York, the time they spent together was brief. Now that Carlos was in Paris, it served as the perfect opportunity to do some catching up. Everything went well until Carlos brought up the subject regarding Logan's photo shoot earlier on.

'Jacques was so professional! He's definitely someone aspiring models will flock to to get their pictures taken. But the biggest surprise I received today was I actually had a co-star on set!' Logan said excitedly.

'Oh, who's that?' Kendall asked.

'It's someone we all know.' Logan said cryptically.

'Someone we all know?' Carlos repeated.

Logan nodded his head, taking a sip of sparkling water.

'Cryptic much!' Carlos said.

'I was paired with James.' Logan revealed.

'James? James Diamond?' Kendall asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

'Yeah, James Diamond.' Logan said nonchalantly.

'What is he up to now? Still up to no good as usual?' Kendall spat. It was obvious that he was upset, pissed. Logan snorted.

'Kendall, I think you have to cut that guy some slack, okay? James is not as vicious as you like to think he is.' Logan's words were so sharp it cut like a knife.

'What? What the fuck are you talking about, Logan? You know how he almost destroyed us!'

'Oh yes, I remember, Kendall, I remember it all so clearly! But it's all over now, okay? It doesn't matter anymore!'

'Whatever but I still don't like it that you're doing a shoot with him.'

'What the fuck's your problem, Kendall? Why do you get so upset for?'

'Because James is vicious, like how I always tell you, alright? You can't trust a single word that comes out from his mouth!'

'Oh, really? You think so? Well, you know what I think? I think you're wrong, Kendall! You're wrong about him!'

'So you're siding with James now?'

'I'm not siding with anyone! All I'm trying to say is he's just a normal human being like you and me and he makes mistakes just like you and me!'

'And you're starting a fight with me because of James? Come on, Logan!'

'Starting a fight with you? You wouldn't think that I'm starting a fight with you after you've heard how James sound like when he was at the party yesterday and today when we were talking!'

Kendall went pale. James was at the party? And he didn't know any of that!

'What? He was at the party? And you've been talking to him even before this?'

'Yes, he was at the party! And yes I've been talking to him even before we did our shoot today! But you know what, Kendall? Don't you fucking dare start all your suspicious shit and stuff now, okay? I left you and your Guitar Dude alone! I think it's only fair that I'm allowed to talk to someone I feel comfortable talking to!'

The words spilled out of Logan before he could even process them. He knew he had went overboard this time but it was not like he cared. The emotions and feelings that he had been suppressing for as long as Guitar Dude appeared in his life were finally set loose.

'I told you countless times that Guitar Dude and I are nothing more than just normal friends! How many fucking times do I have to tell you that?' Kendall raised his voice.

'Really, _Donnie_, really?' Tears started to gather in Logan's eyes, threatening to fall anytime. 'I saw those messages, Kendall.'

Kendall's jaw dropped.

'What messages?' Kendall asked.

'The messages you exchanged with GD! He missed you, you're still his Donny and you still have feelings for him, don't you!' It was Logan's turn to raise his voice now.

'What the...Logan, you were checking up on me?'

'Don't blame me, Kendall. Blame yourself! You left your phone the morning you left for work!'

'But that does not give you any reason to check my phone! What's with you not respecting my privacy?'

'I'm not respecting your privacy? How fucking dare you!' Logan's tears started to fall.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa! Guys, chill out! Let's not make a scene here, alright? Logie, boo, come with me.' Carlos got up and went over to Logan, grabbing him by the arm. Logan didn't seem fazed and he didn't move. All he did was stare daggers at Kendall.

'Come on.' Carlos nudged Logan and this time he got up from his seat and followed Carlos to wherever Carlos wanted to take him. Kendall pounded his fist on the table as he watch Carlos and Logan walk away.

'FUCK!' Kendall cursed, loud enough for Logan and Carlos to hear when they were walking.

Carlos took Logan to the smoking room which was empty at that moment. Even though the smell of burned tobacco was a little strong in there, they didn't seem to mind nor do they care. Carlos wanted to talk to Logan while Logan needed to get away from Kendall for a while.

'Logie, you okay?' Carlos comforted. 'No, of course you're not okay.'

At that point, Logan burst into tears. He promised himself that he had to be strong, he had to be tough and he wouldn't cry. But he couldn't keep that promise to himself for now. He needed to vent out the frustration that was building up inside him for quite some time. Carlos did not say a word. All he did was watch Logan cry while occasionally offering word of comfort and wiping his tears away. He knew better than to interrupt Logan.

'I'm...so scared, Carlos...I don't know what to do...I'm so lost...' Logan finally managed after a crying his eyes out for about ten minutes.

'Logie, you need to settle this the right way, okay? Talk to Kendall, convey your feelings to him so that he knows how you feel about this whole fiasco.'

'I can't...not now, Carlos, I can't...' Logan sobbed, shaking his head.

'Okay, maybe not now when both of you are at loggerheads with each other. But do try to talk to him once you've calmed down. I understand your frustration when you talk to me on the phone the other day but I think only you and Kendall can solve this problem together. Okay?' Carlos wiped a stray tear away from Logan's face. Logan nodded.

'Come here.' Carlos opened up his embrace for Logan who needed it that time.

* * *

Kendall and Logan's relationship experienced a tense and awkward turn for the next two days. They wouldn't talk to each other unless they needed something from the other. The fact that Carlos had returned to Los Angeles right after the day they had the big fight at the restaurant did not help much. It wasn't so much that they needed a mediator between them, they just wanted somebody else besides them to talk to, someone they could trust.

On the third day after the fight, Logan was booked on a flight to London to complete two shoots for two different clients. He had a catalog shoot for H&M for Jefferson's H&M debut, part of his deal with Jefferson for being their face, and also a shoot for River Island. He would be away for a week. Kendall had offered to drop Logan at the airport which Logan reluctantly accepted. During the entire time they were traveling in the car, no a word was spoken, intensifying the already tense situation even further.

Logan had half an hour to spare before he was due to go to the departure hall. When he proceeded to the departure hall, Kendall followed closely behind. Before he left, Logan turned to Kendall and opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. Kendall did the same. And without warning, Logan flung his arms around Kendall's waist, crying into his chest. Kendall wrapped his arms possessively around Logan's smaller frame. Surprisingly, the often firm and strong Kendall broke down, too.

'I'm so sorry, Kendall. I'm so sorry...' Logan apologized in between sobs and sniffs.

'No, I'm sorry, Logie...' Kendall muttered under his breath.

'I'll miss you so much. Let's forget about the past and start anew once I'm back, okay?' Logan gave Kendall a fake smile as he pulled out of the embrace.

Kendall returned the smile and nodded. He leaned forward to kiss Logan on the lips for a good one minute before letting him go. Logan held Kendall's hand and gave it a little squeeze before leaving for the departure hall to catch his flight.

* * *

That night, Kendall was home alone. He pondered over what Logan told him about James. Maybe James was not that vicious after all. Maybe Logan was right; he was wrong about James. James was human after all. Although Kendall had no idea what kind of conversation James had with Logan, he was pretty sure that it was all good. If Logan can give James another chance, maybe he can too, if he just try. But then again, he knew better than to believe James completely. He still had to be cautious, just in case.

Kendall was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. _GD_.

'Hello?' Kendall said as he answered the call.

All he heard on the other side was sobs and inaudible noise.

'Guitar Dude? What's up? Hello?'

The sobbing continued.

'Dude, are you crying? What's wrong?' Kendall started to worry.

'Kendall...' Guitar Dude started.

'Where are you, Guitar Dude?'

'I'm in my apartment...'

'I'm coming over.'

* * *

**A/N: Hi y'all! So this one came up pretty fast, right? :D  
**

**What do you think? Has Logan forgiven James? And can James be trusted? And what's up with Kendall and Guitar Dude? Are they planning something behind Logan's back? :O R&R and tell me!**

**Chey21, I told you this will get dramatic! Did you like it? hehe... :)**

**bubzchoc, thank you so much!**

**LittleMonkeyDog, now that James and Logan had finished their photo shoot, what do you think? Haha...**

**mrs hutcherlark, well what do you think of James now? You like him or you still don't trust him? LOL! :P**

**loganhendersonismine98, it feels good to give and receive back the love and that's what i'm doing! :) Sorry this chapter ends with a cliffhanger as well ;)**

**Manuel, oh you're sad and mad? Do I smell a DRAMA QUEEN? :P but in all seriousness, it's not my intention to call you as such so if you took it the wrong way or the harsh way, I'm sorry dear! So, please, don't USED TO love me, just love me! Cause I love you like no other! :-* And yeah, your knowledge on geography is really impressive and I give you credits for that! Let's bury the hatchet on the countries thing and move on, okay? Geez! You gotta tone down on that melodrama! :P **

**Till then, bye and see you guys soon! And remember to check out the OC contest if you can, okay? (shamelessly promoting new fic and I'm kinda high now, i don't know why but i'm not even on drugs! LOL!) :D**


	10. brisé

Kendall rushed over to Greg's apartment right after taking the call. He swept all other thoughts in his head away and the only thing on his mind at that time was for Greg to be safe. _Please be safe, please. _

When Kendall reached the front door of Greg's apartment, he didn't bother knocking. He just barged in as if it was the normal thing to do. He saw Greg sprawled out on the couch, looking quite unconscious. Kendall gingerly walked over and tapped him on the shoulders. Greg's eyes opened when he felt the tap and he shot up from the couch.

'Dude, what's wrong?' Kendall asked, his voice full of concern.

'Kendall...you came...I'm...' Greg immediately broke into tears.

Kendall sat Greg down on the couch. He didn't say another word to him but just watched him cry. He knew that it was useless to talk to him when he was tearing up. When Greg calmed down a little, Kendall spoke.

'So, can you tell me what's wrong now?'

'Everything...every goddamn thing!'

'Like what?'

'I can't write...I can't write any songs...'

'What kind of bullshit is that? The demos we listened to the other day, those were brilliant!'

'Yes, but I only had two sole writing credits! I used to be better than that! You know it! But now I can't even write a proper song!'

'I don't get why you're so upset about it.'

'I'm upset because of you!'

Kendall was shocked. Greg was upset because of him? What exactly did he do now? He wasn't sure how to respond to Greg's sudden verbal assault.

'Kendall...you know...I never really got over you...' Greg started sobbing again. Kendall felt uneasy.

'Greg -' Kendall started but he was cut off by Greg.

'Greg? You never call me that! It's always been Guitar Dude! Although I hate that name now but it's different when you say it! I'd give anything just to hear you say that name again!'

'You better stop doing whatever it is that makes you act like this.' Kendall stood up, prepared to leave but Greg grabbed hold of Kendall's arm.

'Kendall, I've been losing my abilities to write since we broke up. I struggled a lot when I was in Detroit. There's not a day that goes by without me thinking of you. I realized that I can't lose you, I really can't lose you, Kendall.'

Without warning, Greg attempted to force a kiss on Kendall. He managed to kiss him forcefully on the lips but it was a brief one as it stirred up the rage in Kendall as he pushed Greg away. Greg lost control of his balance and he landed on the couch.

'What the fuck! I told you we are over! Don't you come look for me again!' Kendall yelled.

With that, Kendall stormed out of Greg's apartment, ignoring Greg who was calling his name. When the door slammed, the tears welled up in Greg. He screamed and went into a furious rage, wrecking everything in his sight. But as he started to calm, Greg's cries slowly turned into small, evil laughs. It wasn't long before he managed a full blown evil laughter, an evil glint in his eyes was visible as he did so.

'Kendall...it's Logan, isn't it? You will be mine again...just you wait, Kendall...'

* * *

One important lesson that Kendall learned throughout his modeling career was professionalism. No matter what happened, once you come on set, you have to leave all dramas behind. It doesn't matter who, what or how, a model has to come to set with a clear mind, like a clean sheet of paper before he or she starts shooting. And that was what Kendall did. He didn't let the various recent dramas that happened in his life – the Logan and James thing and the confrontation with Guitar Dude days before – bother him as he shot the cover and spread for French Men's Health, his umpteenth shoot for the men's magazine.

'Very good, Kendall! Now go put on some clothes before the next shoot with the car.' The creative director instructed. Kendall obliged.

But then again, no matter how professional one appears to be on set, once they get off set, it is inevitable that the dramas come trudging back into their head. When Kendall went over to wardrobe, the three people came back to haunt him: Logan, James and Greg. He missed Logan. He missed him terribly. It had been only three days but every day and every second spent without Logan by his side was different. It felt like there was a void in his heart. At the same time, he was worried that James would show up unexpectedly in London and destroy him and Logan again. He was still very unsure about James although he promised to try to look at James from a different perspective. As for Greg, he was utterly disappointed with him and he wanted nothing to do with Greg again.

After he changed into the clothes required for the car shoot, he left all the negative thoughts behind once again as he stepped on set to complete the shoot, determined to deliver his best and nothing else.

The days spent without Logan had been going well so far for Kendall. Since the incident with Greg a few days ago, Greg had not contact him and Kendall thought he was safe. But he was wrong.

Logan was expected to fly in from London during dinner time and Kendall wanted to give him a surprise candle light dinner. Although he was not a very good cook, he managed to prepare two beef steak after two failed attempts. Just as he was lighting up the candles, he heard the doorbell rang. _That's kinda early. Did he thought of surprising me as well? _

Without giving much thought of who it was on the other side of the door, Kendall went and unlock the door with a mischievous grin on his face. But that grin quickly disappeared when he saw who was standing at the door. It was Greg. Greg seemed to have lost control of his balance a little bit as he grabbed hold of Kendall to steady himself. Kendall caught a whiff of his breath that heavily reeked of alcohol. Greg marched into the penthouse uninvited and he was holding a copy of a magazine with Logan on the cover.

'He's...the reason why you won't get back with me...is it?' Greg demanded.

'Greg, you're drunk.' Kendall tried to reason.

'Fuck Greg! I'm Guitar Dude to you! Answer me!' Greg caught sight of the dinner table spread out with the candles and steak. His lips slowly creased into a smile. 'Donnie...you...you did this for me, didn't you?'

'I'm not doing any of this for you! Now fuck off!' Kendall tried to drag Greg to the door but somehow the alcohol made Greg stronger. He pushed past Kendall and went further into the house, tearing the magazine apart as he did so.

'What the fuck do you see in him! Huh? I know you still have feelings for me, Donnie, you still do, don't you? If not, you wouldn't have done this! Come on, let's not waste your efforts...' Greg walked unsteadily to the dinner table. But before he could touch anything there, Kendall dragged him away.

'Greg, look at me. FUCKING LOOK AT ME!' Kendall yelled. 'I told you we are over! Fucking over, okay? And yes, I'm with Logan now and I'm happy with him, way happier than when I was with you. And now I would want nothing more than for you to fuck off! NOW!'

In that instant, Greg laughed. It was a mocking laugh.

'Great...just great...you asking me to fuck off? You've changed! Since when did you stoop to that level? You've cheapen your taste!'

'Don't you fucking dare say that again! And yes I mean it when I say fuck off! Fuck off now!' Kendall grabbed hold of Greg by the collar of his shirt and warned him.

But what came next was totally unexpected. Greg forced a kiss on Kendall again. Kendall was totally taken by surprise. It took him a full minute to fight Greg off him. A fist connected with Greg's cheeks and he dropped to the ground on his back. Kendall and Greg remained in their position for a while, both panting for air. It was not long before Greg got up to his feet and Kendall stare daggers at him.

'I can't believe this...I can't believe this, Kendall...' Greg said, the impact of Kendall's fist on his cheeks was so hard that his eyes watered. He moved forward to Kendall and stood directly in front of him, unfazed. 'Just look into my eyes and tell me...you did not feel a thing for me...when we met again here...' Greg challenged. His words were firm as was his feet on the ground. He was rooted to the spot, not moving and waiting for Kendall's response.

Kendall, on the other hand, was thrown into a whirlpool of confusion and messed up feelings. Yes, he was happy that he reconnected with Greg after so long. He had completely forgotten about the existence of this man but his reappearance brought back many memories – both good and bad – that they shared together as a couple in the past. However, he knew that he was hurt before by this man when he chose to chase after his dreams instead. Although it hurt him like hell, he understood why he did it and he respected his decision. And then there was Logan, the man he fell in love with almost at first sight. It was not like him to fall in love at first sight but there was something different about Logan. He didn't quite understand it himself but he knew that what he felt for Logan was real. It was true love. But Kendall was human and he has his needs just like any other people out there and the frustration that he was experiencing was not helping much. Acting upon those feelings, Kendall let loose and grabbed Greg close to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. Greg, though surprised at first, quickly responded to the kiss as if he had been waiting for this the entire time.

Suddenly, there was a sound of something crashing at the door. They pulled out of the kiss to find none other than Logan standing at the door. His eyes filled with tears of hurt and his whole body was shaking, trembling with rage. Kendall quickly shoved Greg out of his way and ran over to Logan.

'Logie, it's not what - '

_PAP!_

Before Kendall could say another word, a hard slap came down on his face, almost making him deaf. Kendall's hand shot up to his bruised cheek, trying to soothe the pain but the tenderness caused by Logan's palms were stinging and his touch seemed to make it worse. Kendall was shocked. Logan had never reacted like this before.

'I knew it...I knew it...' Tears streamed down Logan's cheeks and his voice cracked when he spoke. After that, Logan took to his feet and ran away.

'Logan, LOGAN!' Kendall called out. 'Log...Logan...' Kendall went down on his knees and he pounded the floor with his clenched fists, crying and screaming in agony as he did so.

Greg, realizing what he had done, wanted to console Kendall but decided against it. Eventually, he left the penthouse but passed out at the lobby before he could leave the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan ran as fast as he could in the night streets of Paris. He was running in no particular direction. All he did was run. And run. And run. He ran until he was quite out of breath. He looked around him, feeling helpless and he didn't know where he was at the moment. He buried his head in his hands and just sobbed into them. When he was done, he fished out his phone from his pocket and dialed a number he had in heart.

'C-Carlos...' Logan said when the other person on the line picked up on the second ring.

That night, old wounds reopened and three hearts were broken in romantic Paris. The irony of it all.

* * *

**A/N: Hi peeps! To ring in the New Year, I give you an update! Although not a very happy one. Oh well, life has to go on, right? :P So, as usual, R&R and tell me your thoughts on this chapter!  
**

**bubzchoc, thank you once again! :)**

**LittleMonkeyDog, I'm sorry Logan got hurt again! :( Not only him, but Kendall and to a certain extent, Guitar Dude as well...**

**Chey21, you were right this time round! And thank you for LOVING it! Means a lot to me! Hehe... :D**

**mrs hutcherlark, my birthday is on the 1st! Exactly one month later! :D (but in where I live, it's one month and one day later, the time difference and shit...) We'll see if Carlos gets a house in Paris! :P**

**loganhendersonismine98, i'm not sure if you can call this a breakup but I would like to hear from you how you interpret this situation here! And that's three mentions for you now! :) MUCH LOVE!**

**And of course my dear Manuel. Are you suffering from ADHD or something? Coz Logan went to LONDON not JAPAN! I would suggest that you read the story in its entirety and reread it once again to get the facts right next time! I get very upset when people get the story wrong! I'm FUCKING SERIOUS! : And thanks dear for the True Love song. You're an asshole yourself too but i still love you! **

**p/s: despite the numerous death threats I'm receiving from all over, this story WILL come to an end SOON. But how soon is soon is yet to be seen. Will Logan and Kendall pull through this one? **

**pps: Okay, I have a reason why this will end soon! Because I wanna focus on my next fic and I'm the type of person who likes to focus on one thing at a time so even though I know there are a lot of authors on this site who work on several stories at a time, that is not for me. To all of you read this and you do that, I really salute you! How can you people manage that? **

**ppps: Manuel, this is for you! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING UPDATE YOUR STORIES? ESPECIALLY BEHIND THOSE GLASSES AND PERVERT! FUCKING GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND FUCKING WRITE!**


	11. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à to

**Note: The BOLD and ITALIC parts are excerpts from the magazine.**

* * *

When Logan reached home, Kendall tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen. He ignored Kendall completely. Logan went to their shared bedroom, took out a suitcase and packed his stuff into the suitcase. Kendall was horrified. Was Logan leaving him?

'You can have the room tonight.' Logan said coldly, not making any eye contact with Kendall as he took the packed suitcase with him.

Logan didn't leave yet. He slept on the living room's couch that night. But he had trouble falling asleep. He didn't want to think about it but the images of Kendall kissing Greg filled his mind. He was hurt, disappointed, furious and confused. His eyes were like broken dams as tears streamed down seamlessly. Eventually, he fell asleep with a broken heart.

It was not any easier for Kendall, either. The large, comfortable bed they shared was nothing if there was no Logan by his side. He felt helpless, like he was all alone. Although the pain caused by Logan's palm on his cheeks lingered, it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. He screwed up big time and he regretted his actions. The frustration he experienced was not a valid justification for what he did.

The next morning, a furious banging on the door woke Logan up from his sleep. He went over to open the door and he found Carlos standing there. Carlos' face was dark with rage but softened when he saw Logan. The noise woke Kendall up as well.

'KENDALL KNIGHT!' Carlos yelled when he saw Kendall emerged from the bedroom. He was ready to pounce on him and give him a beating. But Logan grabbed hold of Carlos before he could do it.

'Carlos, please, can we...can we just go, please?' Logan said weakly. He had no more energy left to deal with all the drama at the moment.

Carlos gave Kendall a death glare before picking up Logan's suitcase.

'I'll see you downstairs.' Carlos told Logan and he promptly left the house.

Now, Kendall and Logan were all alone. Their bodies were so close yet they were so far away from each other. Kendall wanted to open his mouth and say something but he didn't know what to say. All Logan did was look at Kendall intensely, all the while fighting a battle with himself. Part of him wanted to stay and give Kendall another chance while another part of him was severely hurt and he needed to get away from the man that he was looking at. Logan was on the verge of tears again when the memory of what he saw last night came back to haunt him. Just then, Kendall's hand latched on Logan's wrist. Logan looked up and he saw that Kendall's green eyes were tearing up.

'Logan, I'm so sorry...please don't go...' Kendall whispered through his tears.

Logan lost control over his tear ducts and his tears fell freely. He forcefully yanked Kendall's hand away and he walked as fast as he could to the elevator. Kendall watched helplessly from the front door as Logan entered the elevator, the look of hurt and sorrow evident on his face.

'It's all my fault...I'm sorry, Logan...I didn't mean it...' Kendall said. Those words...they never reached Logan's ears. Kendall sunk to the ground and he cried tears of regret. Logan left. Again.

* * *

Logan was dead tired after the long flight from Paris to Los Angeles. He was very quiet when he was on the plane, only opening his mouth to speak when he needed something. Carlos, ever the understanding one, just let him be. All Carlos wanted was for Logan to get some rest after all the stupid drama that occurred with Kendall and Greg. But then again, Carlos did not want Logan to break up with Kendall. Again. He knew that those two were meant to be together but judging from the current situation, the chance of them getting back together was slim.

'Carlos, thank you so much...thank you...' Logan sobbed into Carlos' embrace when they stepped into Carlos' LA apartment.

'Hey, it's alright man. You're gonna stop crying now and get some rest, alright? You better do what's good for you before I whoop your ass!' Carlos joked.

Logan laughed at Carlos' joke. He can always count on Carlos to cheer him up. After a quick wash up, Logan settled down in the extra room in Carlos' apartment. He was so exhausted the moment his body touched the bed, he literally passed out.

The next morning, Logan woke up to find Carlos missing. Carlos left him a note on the dining table telling him that he would be home by late evening. Ever the cooking genius, Logan managed to whip up a scrumptious brunch for himself with the limited amount of food items in Carlos' kitchen. After he was done eating, he decided to chill at the living room. When he sat down on the couch, he noticed that there was a pile of magazines on the coffee table. The one on top of the pile caught his attention. It was Kendall's French GQ cover story issue.

He picked up the magazine and studied the cover. The ever so attractive Kendall Knight was staring back at him, an eyebrow cocked high, those green eyes so piercing as if he was staring into one's soul and that smirk. _That fucking smirk that always turns me on. Damn it, you're too hard to resist, Kendall._

Logan had spent enough time in France to learn its language so he could read the title of the cover story and was also capable of reading the contents of the magazine which was in French. The title of the story read: _Kendall Knight: Rising from the Ashes. _

He flipped to the page with Kendall's story. When he reached the page, he was greeted by more pictures of Kendall. There were three pages of Kendall before the interview, and another one after the piece, closing the story. Before Logan read the interview, he studied the pictures of Kendall in the magazine. They were all so alpha male, just like the man himself. _I hate how you still have this effect on me. I hate you, Kendall! What is this that you are doing to me?_

Logan flipped back to the page with the interview. Kendall was interviewed by a senior writer for the magazine, Nicolas. The first few questions and answers were on general, boring topics. However, when Logan reached the middle part of the interview, it piqued his interest when he read about Kendall booking the Hush Puppies campaign. _How can I forget that? Your very first billboard in Paris. I should have just hold on tight to you. I never should have let you go that time. But it's too late now, isn't it?_

Logan continued reading about the details that Kendall splashed out regarding the campaign and also his future projects. When he read the word 'New York', his mind traveled back to the time spent with Kendall before the start of the Fashion Week. _You know New York like the back of your hand. Well, almost. We did lost our way in Queens. But it was fun. Doing anything with you is fun, even getting lost with you. But then again, I was right, wasn't I? The Samantha Thavasa launch party...Catherine McNeil and Freja Beha Erichsen...look at where they are now and look at us! The thing that I feared the most...it came true. Kendall, why? _

Logan's vision became a little foggy as tears started to form in his eyes. He sniffed a little and blink the tears away. _No, don't break down now. I must continue reading if this is the last thing I will ever read about you, Kendall. _

He scanned the page for the part he left off and continued reading from there. _**We've heard so much about your professional achievements and you seem like an unstoppable juggernaut. That's something very admirable, especially to aspiring models, male or female alike. But you've always been very secretive about your personal life. Is there any chance that we may be able to see this side of you today? I'm crossing my fingers though!**_

_True. You always keep your professional life separate from your personal life. _

Logan then proceed to read Kendall's answer.

_**You know what? I think I can actually let you in on a little secret. By now, a lot of people know that I was out of the modeling scene for a while but I also think there are people wondering why this sudden comeback? And how? Well, let's just say that the achievement I have today in Paris is not mine alone. There is someone very special in my life but I'm not gonna say who but all I wanna say is 'thank you' for making me believe in my dream again and 'thank you' for the sacrifies you've made for both of us. I'm indebted to you and you know I love you, a lot. I don't believe in love at first sight but this person is special, amazing! No one has ever made me fall for them the moment I first meet them but this person just did and my heart is taken away forever. Yes, we've been through some tough times but I have faith that we'll be together for years to come, if only we believe and trust in each other. Ugh! Nicolas, you just made me miss my baby! I miss and love my baby so much!**_

By then, Logan could not take it anymore. His tears streamed down his cheeks freely. Since no one was around, he cried louder, loud enough to set free all the hurts that built up in his heart. But of course, crying cannot solve any problem. Even though it did help Logan emotionally, it was undeniable that the hurt was still there. _Kendall...why? I don't want to do this but why did you have to make me do it? I love you so much but have you any idea how much it hurts me?_

Logan didn't bother to finish reading the interview and closed the magazine. When he put the magazine down, another magazine caught his attention. It was an issue of the American Esquire and it featued him on the cover. He looked at the picture of himself and the cover story title – _Logan Mitchell: The Male Answer to Kate Moss? – _it sure felt like an eternity ago when he did the shoot and the interview.

* * *

_'Hello, is this Logan Mitchell?'_

_'Yes. May I know who is speaking?'_

_'Ah, Logan! I'm Rusty West. Remember me?'_

_'Rusty...let me see...oh you're from Esquire!'_

_'Yes, that's right! Look, you made heads turn in New York and everybody, and I mean everybody, is scrambling for a chance to talk to you and of course, Esquire is too. Is there any chance that we may set up an interview with you while you're still in New York? When are you leaving?'_

_'I'm leaving in four days' time. It shouldn't be a problem but I'll have to check with my agency -'_

_'Oh don't worry about your agency. We just contacted Ford and they gave us the thumbs up.'_

_'Oh okay. So in that case, I don't think there's any problem then.'_

_'Alright. I'll call you or if I'm not available, I'll get someone to call you once we confirm the time, date, people and location. Expect a call within this two days.'_

_'Right, sure.'_

_'I'll see you later then.'_

_'Thanks. Bye.'_

* * *

That phone call. It was that phone call that made the interview with Esquire possible. Logan remembered clearly that the interview was conducted on the last day of Fashion Week, before the Samantha Thavasa launch party. He opened the magazine and turned to the page with his interview. A picture of him dressed in Chanel menswear preceded the interview piece. He read the title again and then the blurb of the piece before reading the full interview he had with Esquire. He paid particular attention to the last few questions of the interview.

_**This success that you have at the New York Fashion Week is amazing to say the least. It's like you have set a whole new trend in the industry and showing the world that models don't need to be tall to book jobs. Would you say that your personal life is as successful as your career?**_

Logan remembered how it was when he answered that question. He was blushing and giggling a little too nervously and the interviewer was laughing as well. The reaction he got from the question came from one person and one person only. The only one who can make him feel this way. _Kendall Knight._

_**Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to say that I'm in love, right? But yes, I am. And this person is my life, literally. I won't go too much into details but yeah, I'm happy with where I am now, both in my professional and personal life.**_

Logan smiled weakly when he read his answer. But nevertheless, a tear trickled down his cheek. _Kendall, it was you! I was talking about you and you know that, don't you?_

* * *

'God, I miss this pizza!' Logan exclaimed as he help himself to a slice of beef pepperoni pizza from his favorite pizza place in LA, Sylvie's Pizzeria. Carlos and him decided to order pizza when they couldn't decide what to eat for dinner.

'So do I, especially this Hawaiian Surprise!' Carlos said and cut himself a slice of marinated chicken pizza.

All throughout dinner, Carlos was careful in his choice of words when they were talking. He was careful not to mention the word, 'Kendall'. And somehow, Carlos was surprised at how upbeat Logan was acting. He even got a little worried for Logan. After all, can one really be this cheerful after a heartbreak?

'Carlos, can I...tell you something?' Logan asked.

'Of course, boo. You know you can tell me anything.' Carlos replied.

Logan let out a sigh and looked down for a while before looking into Carlos' brown eyes and spoke.

'I've...decided to...go back to Paris.' Logan managed.

Carlos' eye widened in surprise. 'Logie, are you sure?'

'I can't run away from this forever, right?' Logan attempted a weak smile.

'But...you ready to face Ken-, I mean _that guy_?'

'Carlos, it's okay, you can say his name. Yes, I have something I need to tell Kendall.'

'Okay, if you are really sure about this, then you have my full support. But always remember -'

'That you're always here for me?' Logan chuckled.

'Looks like someone beat me to it. Yes, I'm always here for you. Whatever it may be, I hope everything works out between you and Kendall.'

'I'll keep you informed, okay?'

Logan decided to put up another day in LA since Carlos had the day off to spend some time with his best friend. After that, he packed his bags and left for Paris.

_I can't stay broken forever. Never._

* * *

**A/N: What's it gonna be? Will Logan forgive Kendall or will there be even more heartbreak? R&R and tell me! :)**

**Chey21, this didn't take too long, right? Haha...hope you like it! And I totally agree with the writer's block thing and working on something one at a time. looks like we have some things in common! :D**

**LittleMonkeyDog, actually I'm pretty sad that this is coming to an end too. Initially, when this was planned out, it has about 20 chapters but then I realized that there were a lot of minor parts that can be combined so the story was shortened. I hope you will check out the next fic that I'll be writing soon! And happy new year to you too! :D**

**bubzchoc, thank you! :)**

**caitloveslogan, whoa! Your response was a little intense! Lol! But yeah, cheating is totally wrong! But then again, do you think what Kendall has done is forgivable?**

**mrs hutcherlark, will it help if I told you that Greg has officially fulfilled his role in the story and won't be appearing...anytime soon? :P Okay, he won't appear in this story ANYMORE! :D And this time around, Carlos won't save the day because Logan will. Oops! I just said something that shouldn't be said! Shhh... ;)**

**loganhendersonismine98, well I love all of you who reviewed because it makes me happy! And also it helps me write a little better. :) and you hate Guitar Dude on the show? Why I love him! I thought he was H-O-T! No really, did you see those model pictures he took? (I meant Barnett O'Hara, the person who plays GD)**

**Manuel, nice try but the sentence was a little disjointed! You don't say it like that here! ;) Well, I thought everyone deserves their own little paragraphs as an appreciation for their time and the lovely reviews I get! :D but anyhow, you have the next fic to look forward to if you wanna have your own paragraph :P **

**Bye for now! Love you all and see you when I see you! :)**


	12. Fin (?)

'Take good care of yourself over there, alright?' Carlos said, giving Logan one last hug before he board the plane.

'I will. Keep in touch.' Logan returned the hug and gave Carlos a brief smile before heading to the departure hall.

Logan was preocuppied with the boarding protocol when he reached the departure hall. As such, he did not have the liberty to sort out his thoughts at that particular moment. Once he boarded the plane, found his seat and the captain had made the welcoming speech, Logan finally had some time to think.

_Did I make the right decision? Who am I going back for? Do I even know why I'm going back there?_

Those questions filled his mind. As he pondered over those questions, his mind traveled back to the very first time he met Kendall. They met in Los Angeles, in Gustavo's office at Rocque Models. He was there negotiating his management contract with Gustavo when Kendall invited himself into the office and interrupting their conversation. Logan remembered how he fell head over heels for Kendall. Love at first sight. _Cheesy much?_

A young man with not much confidence and a tragic childhood, Logan had always found the idea of putting himself out there for the world to see absurd. He knew that being a model was tough and he had no intention to be one either when he was in LA. He was there for a reason but modeling was not the reason. Logan wanted to be a doctor and he was attending a decent medical school when one day, a talent scout by the name of Kelly spotted him working at the local Starbucks. Always the kindhearted one, Logan felt sorry for Kelly since she could lose her job if the sportswear shoot was not done that day. Thus, by him accepting the offer, he unofficially became a model. He met his future best friend, Carlos, who worked on his hair and makeup that day. They hit it off right away and had remained best friends since.

It was on that very set that he heard the name Kendall Knight. _THE Kendall. _

_'Oh my God! Don't tell me you have never heard of THE Kendall?'_

Every now and then, Logan would think back of how Carlos posed the question. A look of genuine surprise and amusement painted on his face. Logan had been oblivious to the existence of the current alpha male model at the moment. That was the first time he had heard of the name, Kendall. And it wouldn't be very long until he actually met him. Logan was intrigued and attracted to Kendall's presence. As soon as Kendall left Gustavo's office, Logan signed the contract and became a Rocque model. What sweetened the deal even further was he became Kendall's roommate when he moved in to the models apartment Kendall and the other models were living in. And once again, it wouldn't be very long before he received his very first assignment with Kendall – the condom campaign.

It was a mess. But a beautiful mess. Logan did well at the photo shoot but he messed up his lines during the commercial shoot. He became nervous. Very nervous. So nervous that painful memory of what happened to him during his childhood came back to haunt him. He broke down and his anxiety got the better of him. But Kendall was there in spite of the mess he made. Kendall was there to comfort him and gave him a shoulder to lean on when he needed it the most. It was as if Kendall had become the rock in his life. Usually, Logan would flinch upon bodily contact during his panic attack but he never did when Kendall was holding him. There was something special in Kendall but he wasn't sure what it was back then. And now, it seemed like Logan had successfully overcome his fear and gotten over the painful memory of the rape because he could think of it now and not feel anything. _Because of you, Kendall. It's all because of you._

He was pretty sure that he was attracted to Kendall but he did not want to start anything with him because of his past. Additionally, he wasn't sure if Kendall felt the same way. True, Kendall may have acted all affectionate with him but he may only be playing with him or he could only be doing that for the sake of the commercial. Logan was self-conscious and he knew where he stood during that time. _Kendall deserves someone better. _That was what he always thought back then.

However, Kendall's behavior said otherwise. It elevated to a whole new level when Logan went to Paris for his very first Fashion Week and sharing the same room with Kendall. Kendall confessed his love for Logan but Logan found it hard to believe. Somehow, the memory of the rape came back again and he broke down yet again. And Kendall was there for him. Again. He found it hard to believe but he told himself to give him and Kendall a chance to develop their relationship. Maybe this could all work out.

For many months, they were an underground but happy couple. Logan felt safe when he was with Kendall. He enjoyed having him around and he could not stomach the thought of every losing him. But happy moments never last long and they experienced the first harsh blow in their relationship. The incident with James in Japan while Kendall was working in Australia, the confrontation they had in LA and Logan eventually leaving modeling and LA behind for his native Minnesota. It all seemed like a distant memory now but they were still vivid in Logan's mind.

'Any drinks for you, sir?' The flight attendant asked with a sweet smile, breaking Logan's chain of thoughts.

Logan looked at the tray and spotted a familiar packaging and label. The apple tea he liked.

'Can I have that, please?' Logan asked, pointing to the apple tea.

'Certainly, sir. Here you go. Enjoy your tea.' The flight attendant handed Logan the tea and he thanked her. She then left with the smile still etched on her face.

Logan looked at the cup of tea in his hands. The same fragrant scent was there. Somehow, that cup of tea reminded him a lot of Kendall. _Remember when I told you that I like this a lot? The next thing you did, you really shouldn't have but I'm glad you did. Because now it reminds me of you so much...but is too much a bad thing?_

Logan took a sip of the tea and his mind inadvertently went back to the time where they settled down in Paris for the very first time. Kendall finding success very quickly due to his past experience and fame while Logan struggled for quite some time before landing a deal with Ford. And for the very first time in his life, Logan actually got frustrated when he couldn't land any major high fashion campaigns or shoots. He had developed a real love and passion for modeling, independent of Kendall's influence.

He remembered how he told Kendall he was frustrated when he only had the LV campaign and how Kendall comforted him.

_'No, Kendall. It's not just your dream anymore. It's our dream now.'_

And then, Kendall remarked how Logan had changed. _Did I change? I think I did. Because of you, you are always there for me...right?_

Why the sudden doubt? Oh right. Guitar Dude, Greg, or whatever he called himself. He never liked that guy the moment he first saw him. He looked suspicious. And he was right. He was the cause of this second break up with Kendall. But now that Greg was gone, he had written him off his life forever. _I wish you all the best but I never want to see you again. I can never forgive you. You're worst than James!_

James...he thought about what James told him when they were doing the Ralph Lauren shoot together. To be completely honest, he still was not that sure about James. But he decided to give James a second chance and try to be friends with him. If they meet again some day, that is. It was safe to say that he had forgiven James but he still had his reservations about him.

One important question still remained unanswered: can he forgive Kendall? He took another sip of the apple tea and looked at what remained in the cup. The longer he looked at it, the more it reminded him of Kendall. He thought he saw Kendall in the reflection of the tea. _Kendall, you always make it so hard for me._

'Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived safely at Charles de Gaulle Airport...'

The captain's speech broke Logan's reverie. He was back in Paris.

* * *

After Logan collected his suitcase from baggage claim, he hailed a cab and asked the driver to take him to the Splendide. But after about ten minutes in the car, Logan changed his mind and asked him to drop him off at the Le Grand Rex instead.

Logan stepped out of the cab after paying the fare. He looked at the Le Grand Rex and its classic structure. This was where Kendall vaguely told the whole world about their relationship. He continued to walk from there and he reached the place overlooking the river. It had always been beautiful and it brought a smile to his face. This was also where Kendall told him that he was beautiful. The smile soon faded as he remembered how he feared losing Kendall at the very spot he was standing now. He let out an involuntary gasp as that image of him crying into Kendall's chest found its way back into his mind. He decided to leave the place and kept walking.

Eventually, he set foot on the street that used to house Kendall's Hush Puppies billboard. It has since been replaced with Daria Werbowy's Burberry ad campaign. But in his mind, Kendall was still on that billboard. He could never forget the excitement that Kendall had when he pointed to the picture of him posing with the Basset Hound. His very first international billboard. _I was so proud of you. But that call came. I don't blame you...I blame me. Or should I blame him? Why am I playing the blame game?_

After stopping by a coffee shop that Kendall and him frequent whenever they went out together in the morning for some latte, Logan headed for the Splendide. He unlocked the front door. Kendall was not there. He took a good look around him. The luxurious, comfortable penthouse that he and Kendall owned. He went to the kitchen on instinct and opened the top cupboard. The remaining box of apple tea was still there. He took one sachet out of the box and took in its scent. Somehow, the scent reminded him of Kendall. _This scent...it's you, isn't it, Kendall?_

He went to the living room and sat down on the couch, doing nothing. He did not bother to unpack his suitcase. He only wanted to do one thing and that was to wait for Kendall's return. _I think I know what I want to tell you. I've decided. It's time I do something for me, it's time I stop relying on you to do anything for me. You have done more than enough for me, Kendall._

* * *

'Logan?'

Logan was woken by a soft voice. He must have fallen asleep on the couch. He opened his eyes slowly and he saw Kendall, a look of disbelief on his face. Logan sat up on the couch and Kendall moved a little to make some space for Logan. Logan stared into blank space and he opened his mouth to speak something, only to close it again when no words came out. He tried again but to no avail. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Kendall did not say a word, allowing Logan to take his time but the look of disbelief was still there, as though he could not believe that Logan was back.

'Kendall...' Logan finally managed and for the very first time in more than twenty four hours, he looked into Kendall's light green eyes as he said his name. Kendall's eyes widened, as if it was the very first time Logan had looked into his eyes and said his name. 'Kendall, we need to talk...'

* * *

'Please, take good care of yourself, Kendall.' Logan whispered Kendall's name as a tear trickled down his cheek. He smiled weakly at Kendall and patted his arms.

'Logan!' Kendall wrapped his body around Logan in a possessive manner. Hot tears flowed freely from his eyes and Logan could hear him sniffing. It broke Logan's heart to know that Kendall was crying. Logan hugged Kendall back possessively.

After what seemed like an eternity, they let go of each other. Kendall and Logan smiled at each other through their tears as Kendall leaned in and gave Logan a chaste kiss on the lips. He placed his hands on the back of Logan's neck, his thumbs gently stroking Logan's cheeks.

'Promise me, you'll take good care of yourself, too, okay?' Kendall said.

'I promise.'

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This story has officially come to an end! Yes, this is the final chapter. I would like to thank everyone who followed, reviewed and marked this story as favorite! Love you guys! See you soon! :) **

**XoXo**


	13. Epilogue and special announcement

_Two years later..._

I'm late! I'm late! I'm so fucking late! Nat's gonna be mad at me again for being late! I run as fast as I can, ignoring the pleasant view of the Parisian streets that I've grown all too familiar with. After all, what have I missed? I have been living here for quite a while even though I left briefly, only to come back again.

Well, maybe running around in this speed is not a good thing after all. This is proven when I run into a young man, knocking him down in the process. I curse myself silently for being clumsy as I immediately help the young man up to his feet. I am about to apologize to him for the mistake when his face comes into view.

I'm not sure how do I feel nor do I know what I wanted to say to him. I mean, 'sorry' is the most obvious word I should use right now but the words just won't come out of my mouth. All I do is look at him. He is looking at me, too. And he smiles. I miss that smile...not forgetting the dimples that form when he smiles. I miss all of that so much. In fact, I miss everything about him.

'Hey. What's up?' He asks. God, that voice! That cute, squeaky voice that I miss so much.

'Uh...hey, sorry I'm in a bit of a hurry and didn't look where I was going. Sorry.' I say.

He chuckles. 'That's fine. Let me guess, Nat's here.'

'Well yes and you know how impatient he can get. By the way, I didn't know you were back.'

'Oh, I just finished a shoot for Armani but I have to be here for another two days to shoot for Elle magazine. I wanted to call you before I come but everything was scheduled last minute so...I guess I will have to share the Splendide with you if you don't mind.' He laughs briefly. Yes, that laugh, too. I miss it so much.

'Where else are you going to stay if not the Splendide?' I roll my eyes playfully at him. 'Um...'

'Look at the time. Shouldn't you be going? You don't wanna upset Nat any further now, do you?' He jokes.

'Oh yeah! Shit! Okay then, I'll see you later.'

'Bye.'

'Bye.'

He waves goodbye to me and turns to leave. Wait. Is this all we're gonna say? Is this how we are going to remain?

'Um, you know...' I blurt out, my voice sounding unusually higher. It catches his attention and he turns back to face me.

Should I tell him? I miss him so much but I'm really afraid of how he's going to interpret it if I tell him.

'Yes?'

Now is my chance. This is the best time to tell him. But...fuck it. I'm too much of a coward. What am I actually afraid of? Why is it so hard for me to say it?

'It's...it's good to see you again.'

That's all I can manage. I'm a fucking idiot.

'Same goes to you. You better get going now.'

I nod my head and give him a brief smile. He smiles back with his cute, lopsided smile and leaves in the opposite direction.

My chance has come and gone. I guess some things are better left unsaid.

* * *

**A/N: Hey people! You thought the story ended there, didn't you? Guess what? It didn't! But there is an end to everything and I hereby announce that this chapter marks the end of everything.  
**

**Now, I have a few things to say. I would like to thank all of you who read, followed, favorite and reviewed this story. Thank you all, BIG TIME! I couldn't have done it without your love and support and I'm humbled to say the least. Additionally, I would like to thank everyone who followed me and added me as your favorite author. I mean, wow! I would have never imagined it would turn out this way for me 5 years ago when I wrote my first fanfic which I have since deleted.  
**

**Let me tell you how and why I started writing fanfics. I came across the term fanfiction at the early age of 12, about 10 years ago. The first fic I read was for the fighting game, Tekken. Over the years, I lost count of how many fanfics I had read. They all come from different fandoms but they are mostly based on games and manga/anime like Takumi-kun, Sailormoon, Street Fighter and also Final Fantasy, just to name a few. By reading these fics, I was inspired to write my own fanfic and I attempted but I failed. I guess I wasn't ready then. So, long story short, one kind review from a guest reviewer for my deleted fic brought me back to this site and my interest in fanfiction was revived. **

**One negative thing about me is that I get depressed easily and I have problems communicating my emotions with the people around me. ****I find that by writing, I have an outlet to vent out my feelings. Coincidentally, the BTR fandom is one that I can identify with the most and that's why I write most of my stories based on them. A lot of the things that I write here have some sort of personal connection with me and I'm happy that I can share them out with you guys and I'm always excited to see your responses, be it negative or positive.**

**But that being said, I'm sad to say that I will be taking an indefinite hiatus from writing for the BTR fandom and also writing fanfics in general. Let's just say that some unforeseen circumstances arose in my personal life and it kinda forced me to take a step back.  
**

**I'm sorry but I just can't do this anymore!**

**For now, all planned projects will be put on hold. To those who submitted their OCs, thank you so much for taking an interest and participating in the contest but I'm sorry to say that the project won't happen anytime soon.  
**

**BUT that doesn't mean I will be gone forever. I will be back some day but maybe with a different story to tell for a different fandom. Who knows? Once again, my endless love and gratitude goes out to all of you who gave me the love and support that I needed. **

**Bye for now. I'll see you again one day. **


End file.
